Fallen rose
by RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: She watched her Village fall, He watched his parents' assasination. She was found by a blond haired, blue eyed shinobi. He found a red haired, grey eyed beauty. She was a villager, he was a Ninja. Only thing in Common is the love they share for each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I know what your thinking "Another story? Already? With many un-finished one's? Yeah… well once I get an Idea; I've got an idea and it needs to be written down and posted and yeah… -insert sheepish grin-**

**Any who I got to thinking, what if Kushina wasn't a ninja? We don't know weather she actually was one or not. So I thought I would write –yet another MinaKush story… omgosh I just love the couple! And yeah… well please enjoy and for those who are reading my other –un-finished- stories, I'll TRY to gather idea's for them…**

**Key: **

**Thought**

_Dream_

Normal

* * *

_A young girl of sixteen looks around at her now destroyed village. The Whirlpool village had been infiltrated and the shinobi of whirlpool had been unable to rid the village of the attackers._

'_Miss?'_

_The young girl was startled at this and let out a scream as she felt a hand on her shoulder._

'_H-Hey I'm not here to hurt you!' the person stuttered, shocked by her scream._

_The girl looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes. 'I'm a shinobi from Konaha, I'm here to help…'_

_The girl just stared unable to form a sentence. _

'_Can you talk?'_

_The girl shook her head, which made the young boy frown. 'So you can't say anything, not even your name?' he asked._

'_Kushina...?'_

'Kushina?'

The said girl gasped and jumped, wiping sweat from her forehead.

'Hey Kush, what's up? You looked as though you were having a bad dream.'

'O-Oh… I-it was only a nightmare Kasumi,' Kushina replied with a weak smile.

Kasumi frowned, not yet convinced.

'Sumi, I'm fine okay? So just chill,' Kushina reasoned with a smile.

'Whatever,' was her reply.

'Besides… what the hell are you doing here? It's the weekend, and I was sleeping,' Kushina hissed.

'We are going the training grounds to watch those hot shinobi train' Kasumi replied with a smirk.

Kushina sighed. 'Why did my best friend have to be boy crazed? Kami, what on earth did I do to deserve this sort of torture!' Kushina asked in mock angst, which caused Kasumi to roll her eyes.

'All you need to do is say you don't want to go,' the brunette muttered as she stood up.

'Okay, then I don't want to go,' Kushina replied.

'Fine more boys for Ren and I,' Kasumi sighed as she started to walk off. 'Later Kushina.'

Kushina smiled and snuggled back into her pillow, awaiting sleep to take over a few minutes later. That was proved difficult as she then heard a loud banging on her bedroom door. She groaned. 'Go away, I'm trying to sleep!' she shouted.

'K-Kushina! Open up now, we've got to go!' she heard her older sister Mika scream.

Kushina instantly climbed out of bed and opened the door. 'Mika, what's going on?' Kushina asked with a slight frown.

'W-Whirlpools under attack, we've got to go _now!_' she cried.

Kushina quickly pulled on a pair of shoes and followed her sister. 'W-Where's mum and dad?' Kushina asked.

'They're out fighting.'

Kushina frowned and stopped. 'Wait, then why aren't you out there with them? You're a kunoichi aren't… you…' Kushina trailed off.

'Mika… what's going o- Mmph!' Kushina was cut of as her mouth was covered by a cloth. She started kicking and punching her sister, trying to get free.

'Oh Kushina… if only you had decided to become a ninja like the rest of the family… that way I could have spared your life. You could have joined me.'

Kushina felt hot liquid fall down her cheek as Mika cut her.

'Leave you sister alone Mika.'

'Oh hello daddy, where's mum? Oh… dead already is she? Shame,' Mika replied with a smirk.

'I don't want to kill you. Let your sister go and I may spare your life.'

'Spare _my_ life?' Mika started laughing hysterically. 'It's _your_ life that you need to worry about!'

Kushina let out a muffled scream as she saw her father brutally killed by her sister.

* * *

'Miss?' **'Oh I must be having that dream again'** Kushina thought.

She went still as she felt a hand touch her shoulder… like in her dream. Yet she could actually feel the hand. It was a warm, strong hand, a hand of a warrior. _Warrior… shinobi… ninja…. _She let out a scream.

'H-Hey I'm not here to hurt you!' the person stuttered, shocked by her scream.

The girl looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes. 'I'm a shinobi from Konaha, I'm here to help…'

'**Wait, this is exactly like my dream'** she thought

Kushina found herself unable to say a sentence… **'I… can't talk?'**

'Can you talk?'

Kushina sighed and shook her head, looking down, which made the shinobi frown. 'So you can't say anything, not even your name?' he asked.

Kushina just shook her head again.

'Can you write?'

Kushina nodded and wrote her name in the dirt on the ground.

'Kushina…?' He asked. 'Is that your name? Kushina?'

She nodded. The shinobi stared at her for a minute before standing up, holding a hand out to her. Kushina hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up.

The shinobi was much taller then she was. He had bright blond hair, which was a strange colour, and he had blue eyes that made her wonder. She didn't know what or why but they just did. He looked around her age, maybe a bit older...

He led her to a large group of shinobi. 'What you got their Namikaze' a tall brunette asked. 'Shut up mongrel,' a black haired shinobi muttered.

'What'd you call be Uchiha?'

'Cut it out you two,' a blond woman snapped.

'Tsunade Sama, this girl is the only survivor. From what I know she can not talk, probably still in shock from what happened.'

'Does she have any sort of identification on her?' The woman, who she now knew was Tsunade.

'No but she wrote her name in the dirt for me, it's Kushina,' He explained.

Tsunade nodded and walked over to Kushina. 'Hello Kushina, I'm a medic. I just want to have a look for injuries,'

Kushina slapped her hands away in fear. She didn't know this woman and she hated medics.

'That has got to be the first time that has happened hime!' a white haired man laughed...

Tsunade turned to the man and went to punch him but had her hand caught. 'Tsunade, don't hit sensei in front of Kushina, it'll just scare her even more,' the blue eyed shinobi from said as he let go of Tsunade's arm. Tsunade sighed and turned back to Kushina. 'Kushina, I need to check you for any injuries.'

Kushina shook her head and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face into her knees.

'Minato, I can't do anything if she's like this. Maybe if you tried… she might trust you.'

Minato sighed and knelt in front of Kushina. 'Hey, you can trust Tsunade. She's the nation's best medic, one of the three Sannin. She won't hurt you,' he said with a soft smile.

Kushina shook her head.

Minato sighed. 'Are you hurt?'

Kushina shook her head again.

'Let's just take her back to the village,' Minato suggested.

'Fine, whatever.' Tsunade muttered as she and the other shinobi disappeared.

Minato gave Kushina a kind smile and picked her up. 'Okay, lets get you back to Konaha.'

**A/N: So, what did you think? Should I continue?**

**Please tell me what you thought and review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did Minato would still be alive and we would know what happened to Kushina :)**

Key: **Thourght, **Normal/speech,_ flashback/dream,_ writing

Konaha was a HUGE village. Kushina was in shock once she and Minato arrived. Minato had just chuckled at her reaction, causing her to go red in embarrassment.

She was currently at the hospital, being checked for injuries as Minato had finally convinced her that they wouldn't hurt her.

'She has no further injuries other then bruising and the cut on her cheek,' a nurse confirmed to Minato.

'Okay then that's… that's good,' he replied with a smile, causing the nurse to flush and hurry off.

Minato then turned to Kushina. 'Are you able to talk again?'

Kushina tried but couldn't form any words.

'I see…' he murmured. 'Well it looks like we'll have to get some one to help you gain your speech again.'

Kushina gave him a pleading look, as if asking him to help her instead of someone she didn't know.

This just caused him to sigh. 'I'm sorry but I don't have time to help you. I have missions and-'

Minato couldn't miss the look Kushina was giving him. He sighed and gave her a small smile. 'I'll see what I can do.'

Kushina nodded and smiled. She didn't want anyone else helping her. Minato was the only person she trusted at the moment, even though she was a bit wary of putting her trust in him.

One thing she's learnt in the past few days is, to be careful who you trust.

Minato sighed as he exited the hospital. Why did the girl trust him? He's not a person to be trusted. Memory after memory went through his head as he walked through Konaha. He quickly shook his head, trying to make the bad memory's leave.

Though it didn't help. They would come back, they always did.

'I'm too young for this,' he muttered to himself.

He glanced up and saw that he had reached is destination. He let out a long sigh as he climbed up the steps of Hokage Tower.

'Good day Minato sama,' an Anbu said quietly as walk towards the Sandaime's office.

Minato nodded and knocked on the door, waiting for the soft yet loud 'come in.'

Minato entered the office, closing the door behind him before walking forward to be in front of the Hokage.

'Good afternoon Minato,' The Sandaime said with a smile.

'Afternoon Hokage sama,' Minato replied with a nod.

'Now, I suppose you've come here with news of the girl from whirlpool.'

'Uh… yes. She has no further injuries. Only bruising and a few cuts, nothing more,' he replied.

'Good, good,' Sarutobi replied. 'And is she talking yet?'

Minato shook his head. There were a few moments of silence before Minato got a reply.

'I see… and you've also come here to see about an aid to help her regain her speech?'

Minato nodded. 'Yes Hokage sama.'

'Will she allow anyone but your self to help her?'

'No, she refuses to trust anyone but myself,' Minato replied.

'A friends trust is something to be treasured, not loathed. Please remember that.' Sarutobi murmured so low that Minato almost didn't catch it.

'What do you-'

'I'm going to allow you to help the girl regain her speech, for she trusts no one but you.' Sarutobi said, cutting Minato's sentence short.

'Yes Hokage sama,' Minato replied with a small bow.

'You may leave.'

And with that said, Minato left the Sandaime's office.

'Yes, a friendship that is treasured can always be turned into something more…' Sarutobi mused to himself before eyeing the pile of paperwork next to him distastefully…

* * *

Minato entered his apartment and locked the door. He let out a tired sigh as he untied his Hitate and placed it next to his bed. He then removed his weapons and started stripping down to his boxers.

'Wow and I came here expecting to speak with you, not a strip show.' Minato yelped and pulled his pants back on.

Minato glared at his teammate Satako. 'You know, stalking is a crime,'

Satako laughed and shook her head. 'Sorry Namikaze but I'm not interested.'

'Sure your not,' Minato mused. 'How's Haruno?'

'His name is Dei and stop being so protective,' she growled.

Minato just laughed at that. 'Hey I'm your teammate, it's my job to be protective.'

Satako just rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, I've come here to talk to you bout something,' She explained.

'And that something is…?' Minato asked.

'You, my friend need a girlfriend.'

'…'

Satako almost laughed at Minato's expression.

'You mean to tell me that… you broke into _my_ house just to hassle me about getting a _girlfriend_?' Minato asked as he raised an eyebrow.

'Yep.'

'… Get out of my house so I can get some sleep,' Minato replied blankly.

'Oh come on Minato, your seventeen you need a girlfriend!'

'No, I don't. I'm not interested in dating at the moment,' Minato replied. 'Now go away.'

Satako sighed and left Minato's house, and Minato then proceeded in getting reading for bed…

Kushina eyed her hospital food distastefully. **'Why the hell are they keeping me in here and feeding me this…this… **_**stuff?**_** Its not even classified as food!'**

'Not hungry?' Tsunade asked as she walked in, interrupting her thoughts.

'Kushina grabbed the note pad and wrote some words down and showed Tsunade.

'I'm not eating crappy hospital food that shouldn't even be classified as food.'

Tsunade rolled her eyes but smiled. 'Yeah, I wouldn't classify it was food either. I'll get Minato to go grab you some ramen later.'

Kushina smiled and grabbed the note pad, writing down another sentence and showed Tsunade.

'When am I getting out of here?'

Tsunade thought for a moment before replying. 'Depends on when we find a place for you to stay.'

'Any luck?'

'Have a few places,' she replied.

'Like?'

'Minato's place, my place, jiraiya's pla- on second thoughts no… Maybe Orochimaru's place… no, no… he'll freak you out…' Tsunade trailed off and went deep into thought.

Kushina frowned. **'What the hell?'**

* * *

_There was a loud smash in the living room making the whole house wake up. 'Manami, get Minato and get out of here. He's only genin, he's too young to fight.'_

'_B-but Naoki, what about-' Manami was cut off by her husbands lips on hers. 'I'll be fine… and I love you.'_

_Manami let out a quiet sob before running to her son's room. 'Minato, wake up,' She whispered hastily._

'_What's going on mummy?' he asked._

'_We've got to leave, some people have broke into the house and-'_

_Manami let out a scream and collapsed. 'Mum!' Minato cried._

_Minato looked up at the man who had attacked his mother and stepped away in fear. 'W-Who are you?' he whispered._

'_The guy here to assassinate the Namikaze family.'_

_Minato quickly grabbed a kunai and launched it at the man in front of him and ran._

_He heard the man grunt in pain. **'Did I actually hit him?' **He thought in surprise as he ran into his parent's bedroom._

'_Dad! A man killed mum!' he cried. _

'_M-Minato?' his father asked in surprise._

'_Dad, w-what's going on? Why do these ninja want to assassinate our family?'_

'_I'm not sure son, but you need to get out of here. Get help.' Naoki ordered._

'_But I want to help fight!' Minato argued._

'_Minato, I said- Look out!'_

_Minato closed his eyes and heard metal on skin. He looked over to see his father dead. Minato looked up to see the man who killed his mother again. Minato then ran. He didn't know how but he ran so fast that he hadn't realized how far he had gone in such a short time. He was now in the Hokage's office._

'_Hokage sama!' he panted as tears fell. 'M-My parents… They've b-been killed!'_

Minato woke, drenched in sweat. He buried his face into his hands and cried. The memories of the past would never leave him.

**Please review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you for leaving reviews guys. They make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (some rich Japanese dude does) or the song diary of Jane (by Breaking Benjamin listen to it, its an awesome song!)**

Kushina huffed as she waited for her Ramen. Minato had been un reachable so Tsunade sent out to get some… that was three hours ago.

'**How long does it take to get Rame-'** her thoughts were interrupted when the smell of salt ramen reached her nose.

She was quite surprised to see Minato being the one to deliver it.

'Hey Kushina, I brought your ramen,' he said with a somewhat forced smile.

Kushina grabbed her note pad and wrote something down and showed him:

What's wrong?

'Nothing,' Minato replied sounding somewhat un sure of himself.

It's more then nothing

'I just had a nightmare last night, that's all,' he muttered as he handed her the ramen.

Thank you!

Minato just sat in a seat next to Kushina's bed and watched her eat. 'Tsunade has come to the decision that you're going to be staying with her at her place.'

Kushina nodded which he took as an okay.

'I'm going to help you try to regain your speech. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but I'll try. You'll come over to my place this afternoon and we'll see what happens then,' Minato explained as he stood up.

Kushina nodded.

See you this arvo then

Minato nodded and left the room, leaving Kushina to devour her Ramen.

* * *

'Tsunade,' Minato called once he spotted the slug sannin.

'Yes?'

'I need more of those pills, I've run out,' He muttered sourly.

'Minato, I'm not going to keep giving you sleeping pills,' Tsunade frowned.

'But I need them! I didn't have any last night and the memories just… they just…' Minato quickly turned away and wiped his eyes furiously, making Tsunade sigh.

'Minato, you aren't the cause of your parents deaths.'

'Yes I am! I didn't leave when I was told to! I kept asking questions, when I should have known better. They would still be alive if… if…' Minato stopped, knowing what would happen next if he continued. '…Just give me the sleeping pills. I don't think I can survive another dream…' he muttered before walking away.

Tsunade frowned as she watched Minato walk away. It was sad how he had to watch his parent's murder. He had only become genin the day before and was still much too young to watch so much violence. And now he takes pills just to get away from them. **'The kid really needs help… some one to watch him…' **she thought to herself. That's when she got an idea. She had a grin plastered on her face. A grin that said either I've finally got Jiraiya out of his peeping habits or I'm about to play matchmaker.

She bolted into Kushina's room. 'Kushina, change of plans. Your now staying with Minato,' she said as calmly as she could.

Kushina blinked with her mouth wide and chopsticks in the air.

'Now if you excuse me, I have a blond to talk to,' Tsunade said as she walked away, leaving Kushina confused. **'What the hell?'**

* * *

Minato was busy, setting up a room for Kushina. He was currently fuming because instead of getting the pills he so kindly asked for, he gets Kushina instead!

Of course that'd not a problem. Kushina seems nice and he wouldn't mind becoming friends with her. But with out the pills, he'll most likely go mad. He was being serious when he said that he probably couldn't survive another dream. Tsunade had just told him to man up ad try to forget. Its not like he hadn't tried before.

Minato finally finished and walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Kushina was due here any moment so he had nothing left to do to occupy his mind.

_Everyone looked at the 12 year old and shook their head. They all felt sorry for him as he had just lost his parent's in an assassination attack._

'Minato…'

_The said boy looked up to see his sensei. 'Jiraiya sensei…' he murmured as he stared at the ground._

'_I'm sorry for your lo-'_

'_Why are people feeling sorry for me? They should be blaming me for their deaths! If only I had ran away when I was told and hadn't asked so many questions, they'd both still be alive!' he cried before running off._

'_Minato, come back!'_

_But he didn't. He kept running and running until he reached the training grounds._

_He started training harder the e had ever trained, swearing that he would become one of the best, and protect everyone dear to him…_

Minato jumped when he was poked in the side. 'W-What the-'

He looked up to see Tsunade and Kushina. 'Oh… hey guys… I must have dozed off… sorry…' he muttered as he stood up.

Kushina frowned and shoved her note pad in his face.

Why are you crying?

He cursed under his breath. He was un aware that he had started crying and wiped his eyes. 'Nightmare' he muttered.

Kushina frowned but said nothing more.

'Well her stuff's in her room and she's here so I'm going to leave you guys to get acquainted,' Tsunade said as she turned and left the room.

'That women really needs a new day job,' he muttered as he turned to Kushina.

'Okay, well I was thinking of some ways to try and get some of your speech back when I thought of music. Did you ever sing back in whirlpool?' he asked.

Kushina nodded and smiled.

'Good, well I'm going to ply some music and I want you to try to sing to it. Can you do that?' Minato asked.

Kushina nodded and Minato played the music. Kushina closed her eyes and breathed in before trying to let anything come out. 'Okay, don't get up set, we'll try again,' Minato said when he saw the annoyed look upon her face. Minato started the music again and Kushina tried again…

They tried all after noon and got no success.

Let's face it, I'm never going to talk again…

'Hey, don't talk like that. It's only the first day. We'll get some where eventually' Minato reassured.

Kushina shook her head, not yet believing what he was saying.

'Come on. One more try,' Minato said with a smile.

Kushina sighed and nodded and allowed Minato to start the music once more.

Kushina closed her eyes and pretended that no one was in the room. It was just her and the music. She visualized her in her room again, with Kasumi jumping around and singing their current favorite song, Diary of Jane by breaking Benjamin. **(A/N: Yes I am aware that this sort of music would be in the Naruto world and such but meh…)**

'I-If…' she stopped, unable to form anymore words. She opened her eyes to see Minato grinning. 'See? I told you we'd get something eventually.'

Kushina gave a small smile and hugged him in means to thank him. Minato, who was surprised at this action hugged back, despite complaints his head had for letting her get close to him.

Minato soon pulled away and quickly walked into the kitchen. He had a weird feeling in his stomach and was unaware of what it was. 'I'll uh… start on dinner…' Minato called out as he tried yet again trying to distract him from thinking.

**A/N: not too happy bout this chapter, but I'm seriously too lazy to try and re-write it so yeah…**

**Please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I still don't own it….**

After they had dinner, Minato and Kushina sat down and got to know each other better.

'What were your hobbies?' Minato asked as they sat on the couch.

Kushina grabbed her note pad and wrote some stuff down, showing Minato afterwards.

I was big on singing, it was my passion… not that I can do it anymore…

Minato nodded. 'I see… we're you any good?'

Kushina shrugged and started writing again.

What were your hobbies?

'Oh… well I use to read a lot as a kid. I was kind of a nerd,' he replied with a chuckle. Kushina was laughing to herself quietly.

'Now days I spend all my time training to become stronger…' Minato trailed off after that.

Why do you want to become stronger?

'I just do, okay?' Minato snapped, making Kushina jump.

Minato, realizing what he had done tried to apologize. 'Kushina I-I'm sorry. You just stumbled onto a-'

Kushina just shook her head and headed towards her room. Minato sighed and rubbed his temple.

Kushina got up and walked to her room to grab her pajamas so she could have a bath.

She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and started running the bath.

When it was filled and the right temperature, Kushina stripped off and climbed in. She sighed as the hot water on her skin felt soothing. She glanced at the ceiling and let her thoughts take over.

'**I don't get why he snapped at me. It was only a question!'** she thought bitterly. **'But why I care I'll never know.'**

_The air around him was ice cold, he had spotted blood in the snow, he was looking for some one, but he wasn't too sure. He followed the trail or blood and came to see a lump in the snow. He walked closer to see a girl, sprawled on the ground bloody and bruised, only half alive. The boy with blond hair and blue eyes stared in horror, frozen in shock. He had the most unbearable pain in his chest but he was not injured. Staring at the broken girl on the ground was making him fell this pain. He wanted to help her, save her. He wanted her to live again, to love him…_

_He knelt down to see her face. To him, she was unbelievably beautiful. Just staring at her, feeling for her pulse, was when he realized something. She was the person he as looking for, and she was dying…_

Minato was shaken as he woke. He had fallen asleep again. But this time his dream wasn't a memory; it felt like some sort of warning maybe? He shook his head that was ridiculous.

He stood up and went to walk into the kitchen when he heard a scream. He bolted in the direction of the scream, which was the hallway.

He saw Kushina with a kunai pressed to her throat. 'Any closer and I'll slit her throat,' the attacker said calmly once Minato came into view.

Minato looked from Kushina to the attacker and frowned upon spotting the resemblance between them.

'So you must be Kushina's sister,' Minato calmly stated.

'Unfortunately.'

'What do you want?' Minato asked, keeping an eye on the kunai.

'Kushina's death,' Mika replied.

Minato looked at Kushina to see her keeping a straight face.

'Why do you want her to die?' Minato asked.

'Because she is in the way of the plan my master and I have,' she exclaimed. Then in a lower, more controlled tone she said, 'you and her were never suppose to meet. This ruins the plan.'

Minato frowned. **'What does she mean…?'**

Minato looked over at Kushina to see tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't hold her emotions in any longer. He could also see that she was trying to talk. 'W-Why….'

She whispered, her voice wavering. 'Y-You k-kill them….' She stuttered. While the sentence didn't make much sense, he understood. 'Kill who?'

'Our parents!' Mika screeched as she threw Kushina aside so she hit the wall. I took that moment to grab Kushina. I held her close so Mika couldn't take her.

Mika growled a bit before disappearing. 'She's gone now,' Minato whispered.

Kushina just buried her face into his chest and cried…

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, i'm just running short on ideas -_- So please PLEASE give me some idea's, ANY would be great, thank you!!!**

**Please Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay i kinda have an idea of where thisis going nowandsorry for thecrap fight scenes... i'm really bad at writing them :)**

**Disclaimer: Yep... still don't own it... **

'_You and her were never meant to meet…' _Minato frowned as he thought as he thought over the words spoken by Mika. **'What the **_**hell**_** did she mean?'**

He glanced over to Kushina, checking to see if she was okay. Kushina was curled up in a ball at his side, afraid to leave him. But he didn't mind, he'd want to know that she's okay at all time's anyway.

'I don't understand why she's after you…' He murmured.

Kushina looked up at him and tried to speak. 'S-She-' Kushina cut herself off and looked away.

'It's alright, don't talk if you can't,' Minato said with a smile.

Kushina nodded and stared at her hands, which were folded in her lap. After a while she snuck a glance at Minato, only to spot him staring at her, causing her to blush. Minato had to quickly convert his eyes, hoping that Kushina hadn't spotted him staring. Ever since he had found Kushina, he had felt weird around her. He had no idea why. Something about her drew him in every time she gave him a smile, or looked at him.

Minato was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt Kushina shaking him. 'What's wrong?' Minato asked in concern.

Kushina pushed her notepad into his face:

What's wrong?

Minato felt the weird sensation he got whenever he was speaking with Kushina, again. 'N-Nothing… I'm fine.'

No your not. Something seems to be troubling you. You can tell me Minato…

'Bad memories…' he muttered, turning away from her. Minato looked up when he felt Kushina's small handclasp over his own. He looked into her soft gray eyes, which were pleading that he can confine in her. His eyes softened as he stared at her. For some reason, he felt like he needed to tell her… that he wanted to know what she thought of him after his tale.

'Okay… I'll tell you…' He whispered. Kushina nodded to let him know that she was listening.

'When I was 12… I-I had just become genin… It was around 2:42 am. Some foreign Shinobi entered the house… and-and they killed my parents… right in front of me. M-My mum went first… she was trying to help me escape but I kept asking questions… she-she didn't see it coming… Th-then my dad… I ran to my parent's room and found dad. He was yelling at me to get out of the house… to save myself. Yet I still asked questioned and my father was killed, trying to get me to go… T-Their deaths are and forever will be on my conscience. I-If it weren't for me, they'd still be alive… if only I hadn't been so foolish…'

Minato hung his head down low. He was afraid to face her…

He hadn't known he was crying until Kushina gently lifted his head up and wiped his eyes with her small delicate fingers. He then gathered the courage to look straight into her eyes. Instead of having eyes full of hate and disgust, they were full of concern and grief. She was concerned for him… she didn't hate him.

'Y-You don't-'

Kushina shook her head and gently rubbed his cheeks, ridding them of tears. Minato raised his hand and placed it over Kushina's, holding her hand pressed to his cheek.

'I don't understand why your sister's after you… your just so innocent… what have you ever done to deserve it?'

'Yeah, she's innocent… Innocently with the wrong person.'

Minato jumped to his feet to see Mika. He took out a kunai and stood in front of Kushina. He felt Kushina grab hold of the back of his shirt in fear. 'Everything will be alright…' he murmured.

'Hand my sister over. You and her were never meant to meet. This is ruining everything!' she hissed.

'What do you mean by that?' Minato asked calmly.

'Destined child! The end of all war! My master has foreseen it! His plan's ruined! And all because you and Kushina have met! Now either you or Kushina need to be disposed of before any more harm to my masters plan is done!' She screeched. 'I should have killed the bitch when I had the chance!'

'Don't call her that…' Minato growled.

Mika clenched her fists and let out a whole lot of curses. 'It's already happened! If I let this go on any further, our plan will be ruined!'

'W-What's h-happened?' Kushina choked out.

'I'm not about to explain… it'll just give you idea's,' Mika sneered before pulling out her Katana. Mika charged towards Minato intending to stab him only to find Minato –with Kushina in his arms, on the other side of the room. Mika tried again, this time swiping the Katana at his legs, hitting them. Minato hissed in pain as he landed on the floor, Kushina still in his arms. 'Are you hurt?' he asked quickly, receiving a nod from Kushina. 'W-What a-a-bout-'

'M' fine,' Minato said with a weak grin as he stood up. He turned his attention to Mika and glared. 'Please lea-'

'Will do Namikaze,' Mika sneered from behind him. She was holding Kushina by her hair and caused her to scream in pain. Before he could even blink she was gone.

Minato stood frozen on the spot, wide eyed. He had just witnessed some one he let get close to him disappear right before him. 'No…' he whispered.

He ran through the house, checking to see if they were still there. 'No!' he hissed as he ran out of his house to the Hokage's tower. 'She's gone,' Minato shouted as he barged into the Sandaimes office.

'Minato what is the meaning of this?' He ordered.

'Kushina's been taken by her sister, Mika Uzumaki,' Minato said, anger radiating from his currently un-steady form.

The Sandaime frowned but nodded. 'Do you have any idea where they would have gone?'

Minato shook his head. 'No… but I can still feel her chakra signature near.'

Sarutobi summoned some ANBU. 'Minato, go with them and get Kushina back. And be careful… fighting in winter is difficult… especially when the threat of a blizzard is near.'

Minato nodded in thanks for the warning and lead the ANBU to where he sensed Mika's chakra signature.

**Please Review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again sorry for the crap fight scenes in this chapter... i'm better at the romece scenes the the fight ones -_-**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue... no seriously i'm broke... -_-**

'**Where am I?'** Kushina thought to herself as she opened her eyes. She found herself in a dark room. She squinted her eyes, trying to see in the dark. She saw what she thought might be the door and ran over to it. She pulled on the handle only expecting it to be locked, only to find it open.

Kushina smiled to herself and ran out of the dark room and into the badly lit hallway. She slowly walked through the hallway, being careful not to make any noises. If she learnt anything form having a family of ninja's, was that if you've been captured by an enemy, escape as fast as you can while being as silent as possible. **(A/N: not sure If that's really a rule or not…)** She held her breath as she heard someone coming down the hall. She went to slip into a room, only to feel someone place a hand on her shoulder. That's when she went to scream…

* * *

'How much further?' an ANBU asked as he caught up with Minato. Minato had to slow down quite so the rest of the ANBU could catch up.

'Not long.' He replied, allowing the ANBU fall quiet. **'How could I allow Mika to get her?'** he thought bitterly. If only he had been stronger. He had been training so hard since the passing of his parents. And when his teammate, and best friend Tai had been killed he did his best to train even harder. Over the years Minato lost more friends to the war. Minato had then allowed him to turn cold, to train even harder then before. Then before he knew it, he was known as the infamous Yellow Flash, The Shinobi who showed no mercy when it came to enemies. All feared him, people fled when they spotted him…

Now, he was not proud of his new title. He was quite disgusted with himself actually. Sometimes he thought that his parents would be disappointed in him. But then people would come to him and say 'Your parents would be so proud to see the man you have become.' But they were wrong. His parents hated slaughtering people, as did he… But he had to protect his fellow allies, even if it meant bringing shame on his family's name…

Minato soon stopped abruptly, causing flakes of snow to fall off his hair and shoulders. 'We're here.'

Minato formed a plan with the ANBU team and they split up. Minato was with an ANBU with a dog mask. They walked into trouble straight away.

They went into battle with two shinobi from an unknown village, leaving with mild injuries.

Minato's breath hitched as he heard someone walking towards them. The walking then stopped. Minato slowly walked to the corner and peered around it to see none other then Kushina. She went to walking into another room so Minato placed a hand on her shoulder. She went to scream but Minato spun her round and placed a hand to her mouth. Kushina then seemed to relax.

'M-Minato?' she whispered.

Minato smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, its me,' he said as he pulled her into a hug.

'Minato sama, we have some company,' the dog-masked ANBU said hastily.

Minato turned to see Mika and a group of shinobi from an unknown village.

'So, you've come for Kushina?'

'I'm not letting you take her from me again…' Minato replied.

'From you?' Mika asked enraged.

'I-I mean the villa- that's not the point.' Minato took out a few kunai and twirled them round his fingers a bit. 'Let us take Kushina. And I may spare your life.'

Kushina was wide eyed at that. That was what her father had said before his death. This was a repeat of before.

'N-No…' she stuttered.

Minato turned. 'What?'

'Minato, watch out!' She screamed. Minato spun and only barely dodged Mika's Katana.

Kushina watched the battle in horror as men were killed right in front of her eyes.

Minato soon grabbed Kushina by the waist and used Hirashin to get her a fare bit away from the place the battle was. 'Run,' he said as he prepared to return to the battle.

'B-But-'

'I'll catch up, promise,' Minato replied as he handed her a Kunai with a seal stuck to it. 'If you get into a dangerous situation while I'm gone, throw this Kunai. It'll alert me that your in trouble and I'll come to you.'

Kushina nodded and watched Minato disappear in a flash of yellow...

Kushina started running, stumbling a bit in the snow. She ignored the icy breeze, hitting her face as she ran.

She didn't know how long she had been running for, but she guessed it was a while. She was so tired. she wasn't a shinobi. She wasn't trained to run long distances without tiring…

'Kushina! Stop where you are or I'll kill you.'

Kushina fell face first into the snow, only to be yanked up by her hair. She screamed in pain.

'Now, what's this in your hand sister?' Mika asked as she snatched the Kunai from kushina's hands.

Mika saw the seal and frowned. 'What does this seal do?'

'I-I don't know!' she lied. 'Minato just gave it to me!' Kushina was surprised that she had seemed to regain her speech, but didn't have time to worry about it.

Mika slapped her. 'Don't lie to me!'

'I-I'm no-' Kushina cried out in pain as she felt the metal Kunai enter her chest.

Mika then dropped her, stepping on the Kunai that was still lodged in Kushina's chest, making it go deeper. 'Die…' Mika whispered with a sneer before disappearing.

With the strength that she had left, Kushina pulled the Kunai from her chest and lazily threw it, silently hoping that Minato would keep his promise and come back for her…

* * *

Minato had just finished off the last guy, when he was alerted. 'Hey, I'll be back in a minute…' he told the dog, masked ANBU before using Hirashin you get to Kushina.

As he arrived in the area Kushina was suppose to be he shivered as the air around him was ice cold… in the corner of his eye he spotted something red on the snow. It was blood. He started following the trail of blood and saw a bloodied Kunai… the kunai that he had given Kushina.

He had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He started running; continuing to follow the trail of blood in the snow, stopping when he spotted a girl sprawled out on the ground. He slowly walked towards the girl. She had bruising on her face… his eyes trailed to her chest, where he saw blood pouring from. By her deep ragged breaths, he could tell that she was only just alive.

He felt several emotions go through him. Love, pain, hurt… inside his head he was preying, hoping that this girl… would survive… to be able to return the love he had for her.

He knelt down to see the rest of her face. To him, she was unbelievably beautiful. Just staring at her broken bleeding body… feeling her weak pulse… was when he realized something. She was who he was looking for… She was the person people were telling him that he'd find someday. _Kushina_ was the girl that stole his heart.

… And she was dying.

Minato chocked on his tears as he pulled Kushina into his arms.

'… Minato Sama?' the dog masked ANBU asked as he appeared next to Minato.

'G-Go get the others and then return back to Konaha without me… I'm going to use Hirashin to get their faster so Kushina can get medical attention…' He said as calmly as he could.

'Yes Minato sama.'

Minato then got to his feet, cradling Kushina in his arms and used Hirashin to return to Konaha so he could get Kushina to the hospital.

**I'm quite proud of this chapter, what did you guys think? I'm always happy to hear your thoughts on the story.**

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto, and i never will -_-**

Minato had not left Kushina's side since he had rushed her back to Konoha… that was three weeks ago.

Kushina was in an induced sleep so that her wounds could heal a bit before she woke up. Minato just sat in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs they have at the hospital and dealt with the back pain they brought on. As long as he was able to be next to Kushina, he didn't care.

Minato's eyes were droopy from lack of sleep. Only thing keeping him awake was the beeping of the monitors attached to Kushina and all the caffeine he's been consuming.

He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be awake when Kushina finally woke up… he wanted to be the first person she saw.

'Minato, you should go home and get some rest,' Tsunade sighed as she walked into the room.

'No, I'm staying here until she wakes up…' He replied quietly.

Tsunade pursed her lips for a second before replying. 'So it's happened?'

'What has?' Minato muttered.

'You've fallen for her.'

Minato shrugged. 'Is this when you start saying "I told you so"?'

Tsunade shook head. 'No, not this time…'

Minato stayed silent and reached over and placed a hand over Kushina's limp one; when he felt hers unconsciously squeeze his.

Minato's eyes widened at that and he turned to Tsunade 'T-Tsunade, she-'

Tsunade nodded. 'Yes, she's waking up.'

Minato smiled at this news. 'I'm… glad.'

Tsunade turned and walked from the room, deciding to leave Minato alone with Kushina, for when she fully awakens…

Minato closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Kushina's hand, wanting her to wake up sooner, rather then later. His eyes were suddenly opened when he heard her voice say his name, 'Minato…?'

And what a voice she had. He had never heard anything like it… it had to be the best sound in the world.

'Kushina…' he breathed as he gently dropped her hand.

Kushina's eyes fluttered open and smiled softly as she saw him. **(Is it me or does this sound tacky?) **'Minato… where am I?' she asked.

'Your in the hospital… in Konoha…' he replied.

Kushina nodded and winced in pain as she tried to sit up.

'N-No don't move, you'll hurt yourself,' Minato said quickly as stood up and gently pushed her back down.

Kushina glared at him, which Minato found quite amusing, as he had never seen this side of her. Her glare soon softened as she took a proper look at Minato's face. He looked rather aged, like he hadn't slept in days.

'Minato… you look tired, when was the last time you had a good nights sleep?' she asked.

Minato shrugged. 'Before you were taken I spose…'

'… You sacrificed sleep just to stay with me?' she asked quietly.

Minato looked down. 'I… was worried about you…I-I was suppose to keep you safe… protect you. But I obviously failed.

'I'm sorry Kushina I-'

Kushina placed a finger to Minato's lips and gave a soft smile. 'It's fine. don't worry about it. I'm okay now.'

Minato, who looked like he was about to argue, was given a stern look by Kushina. 'Go home and get some rest. I don't want to be the reason for your sleep deprivation.'

'Oh Kushina, you wound me,' Minato sighed as he placed a hand to his chest and plastered a fake look of hurt onto his face.

'Minato, go home before I-'

Kushina was unable to finish her threat as Tsunade was now successfully dragging Minato from the room. 'Go home, get some rest then see Sarutobi sensei… and then I will un-ban you from the hospital,' She said as she kicked him out...

'… I've been banned…' he said in surprise before frowning and stalking off into the direction of his house…

Minato soon felt the wait of his sleepless night coming back at him. **'Huh… guess I'm tired after all…'**

The next morning Minato groaned cause he had a sore head. He sat up and looked at his surroundings, only to realize that he was in his hallway. **'… I slept in my hall way…?' **He groaned and got to his feet, walking into his bathroom to have a shower and get dressed. After that he walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat before laving for Hokage tower, remembering that the Hokage wanted a word with him.

'Hello Minato,' Sarutobi said cheerfully as Minato entered his office.

'Hello Hokage sama,' Minato replied with a small bow.

'Is Kushina san alright?'

'Yeah, she's awake… I haven't seen her today though,' Minato replied.

The Hokage nodded. 'Well… I wanted to see you today because I need to ask you something.'

Minato nodded, waiting for him to continue.

'How do you feel about acquiring a genin team?'

'A genin team?'

Sarutobi nodded.

'Oh well… I… don't think it's a good idea for me being responsible for-'

'Minato, I'm asking you because I trust you to look after the team. Besides…' he fell silent for a moment. 'We become shinobi, knowing very well that we may die out on the battlefield. We are in a world full of risks so don't blame yourself for the deaths of others.'

Minato kept a straight face and nodded. 'I-I understand.'

'Good then you will take the genin team, here is information on them,' Sarutobi said as he handed Minato three folders. 'You will meet them tomorrow at 10, do not me late… you may leave.'

Minato nodded and took the folders before leaving...

* * *

Kushina let out a sigh of relief as she exited the hospital. She was allowed to leave as long as she kept off her feet as much as possible.

She hated it there, it was small and clammy and smelt like disinfectant.

She smiled and started skipping thought Konoha. She couldn't wait to see Minato again, he had in a way become her best friend. Plus she wanted to know if he actually got some sleep like she said to.

Kushina's thoughts were interrupted when she ran into someone.

'O-Oh I'm sorry,' she stuttered apologetically. Of course she wanted to yell at the bastards that ran into her, but she was in her new village and didn't want to ruin her chances at new friendships.

'No, the fault was all mine,' a tall raven-haired man replied as he held his hand out to her.

Kushina looked up at him, mesmerized by his strange red eyes. She was hesitant but soon took his offered hand and he helped her up. 'I'm Haru,' he said with a smile. 'And you… is your name as pretty as your face?'

Kushina flushed a bit. **'Is he hitting on me?'** 'I-I'm Kushina.'

Haru smiled. 'And the name suits you perfectly.'

Kushina gave a shy smile at the comment.

'Now Kushina, where were you going before I accidentally knocked you to the ground?' Haru asked.

'Oh I-I was going to my friends place… I'm staying with him for a while.'

Haru nodded. 'Well let me escort you to your destination.'

'Oh, I could never ask you to-'

'It would be an honor. Besides, I cannot allow you to wander around Konoha alone, you could easily get lost,' Haru replied.

'O-oh, okay then,' Kushina replied with a smile.

Haru smiled and said 'After you,' Before following Kushina.

Little did they know, that Minato was behind them, watching the whole scene…

**yes its a shorter chapter, but its something at lease :) **

**Please review =)**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto... only in my dreams -_-**

**  
**

* * *

Minato trudged home after watching that scene. he took the long way round because he didn't want to be face to face with _him_. That-That Haru guy... he was making moves on Kushina. _His_ love. He just felt so mad. He had missed his chance before he even knew he might have had one.

Besides… that Haru guy didn't look like he was from around here. He must be new to the village or something. But that still didn't matter. He was taking away the one person he brought himself to care about… to fall in love with.

Yes he admits it. Minato Namikaze is in love with Kushina Uzumaki. And nothing can change that fact. But it doesn't matter anymore, cause by the looks of it Kushina likes that Haru guy, and he should just accept her decision. He should be there for her and be happy for her… besides. If Haru hurts her, physically or emotionally, he'd kick his ass all the way to Iwa.

Yes he liked the sound of that...

Minato eventually got home and dragged himself inside. He saw Kushina talking to someone in the kitchen. He sighed and prepared for the worse as he entered the kitchen. And of _course_ he guess just had to be _Haru_.

Kushina looked up and smiled brightly. 'Hey Minato!'

Minato plastered on a soft smile. 'Hey Shina.'

Kushina came over and hugged him. Minato who happily returned the hug, held onto her longer then he as probably suppose to.

'Oh Minato, this is Haru,' Kushina said with a smile as she brought Minato into the Kitchen. 'Hi,' Minato said as he held in the erge to punch the guy.

'Hello Minato, I've heard a lot about you,' Haru replied.

'Wish I could say the same bout you,' Minato muttered. Out loud he said, 'Sorry to be rude but I have to go up to my room. I have to read over some files for my new genin team.'

'Oh you got a genin team that's great!' Kushina grinned.

Minato gave a soft smile. 'I suppose…' he replied before walking off.

Kushina returned to the kitchen and smiled at Haru who had stood up. 'I have been in your company, far too long,' He said.

'Oh no, you-'

Haru chuckled a bit and held Kushina's hand. He bent down and brushed his lips against it. 'I'll now take my leave. I hope to see you again soon.'

Kushina, who was now flushed just nodded and watched Haru leave.

She then turned and grinned to herself. **'What a gentleman…'**

Kushina then proceeded up to Minato's room. She knocked on his door and got no answer, so she entered his room to see it empty. She shrugged and sat down on his bed and picked up one of the folders on his bed. She knew that she shouldn't snoop, but she was curious.

'**Hatake Kakashi?'** She frowned, as the name Hatake sounded familiar. She continued to flick through the file with a frown upon her face. A few times she saw the word protégé as she flicked through the folder.

'Kushina?'

Kushina gasped and dropped the folder, placing a hand to her chest. 'Minato… you scared me.'

Minato chuckled a bit and sat besides her. 'Sorry about that, Shina.'

Minato then recovered the file that Kushina had dropped. 'That's Kakashi Hatake. He's said to be a protégé. He graduated from the ninja academy at the age of five, he became chunin at 6… he's one of my students… he's twelve now…'

Kushina was amazed at this information. 'Wow…'

Minato nodded in agreement. 'Yeah… my other students are Rin and Obito Uchiha… Rin is a Medic Nin but not good when it comes to battles… Obito on the other hand…' Minato sighed. 'He's from the Uchiha clan… which is one of the most powerful clans in the village. He is yet to awaken his Sharingan, which is a blood trait that only people of the Uchiha have… he should be a good shinobi one day…'

Kushina nodded. 'Looks like you'll have your hands full…'

'Yeah…' Minato replied quietly. Kushina smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You'll do fine.'

Minato nodded and gave a small smile in return. 'I sure hope so.'

So… you and _Haru_.' Minato tried to hide the distaste from his voice. 'Are you two dating or something?'

Kushina blushed a little and looked down. '… No, not at the moment…'

_Not at the moment…_ Minato shuddered. He didn't want them to date at all.

'O-Oh…' was all he could say.

Kushina smiled and nodded. 'Haru is a good guy. I'm sure you guys will become great friends.'

'**Great **_**friends…? **_**Not likely**_**?**_**'** Minato thought bitterly.

Kushina frowned a bit. 'You okay Minato?'

'Never better,' he lied.

Kushina gave him a blank look, showing that she didn't believe his lie.

Minato gave a nervous laugh. 'No really, I'm fine.'

Kushina continued to give him to same blank face as Minato was struggling with an eternal battle about weather or not to tell Kushina how he felt. Minato soon stood up and walked to his door. 'Maybe I'll tell you one day…' he said before walking out of his room, leaving an extremely confused Kushina.

* * *

Kushina woke up to find a single rose on the pillow, next to her head. She picked it up and smelt it. She smiled and saw a card attached to it. _If a rose a day could make my love smile, then a rose a day is what she shall receive…_

Kushina blushed as she read the card. 'Is this from Haru…?' she wondered aloud.

She shrugged and climbed out of bed, holding the rose in her hand. She walked out to see Minato stalking off, down the hallway. 'Minato?' she asked.

Minato looked at her. 'Oh hey Shina, what's up?'

She smiled. 'Nothing…'

'I see that someone's given you a rose?' he asked nodding towards the rose.

Kushina grinned. 'Yes, I think it was from Haru.'

Minato tightened his jaw and gave a curt nod. 'If that's what you think.'

He then proceeded to walk towards the kitchen.

Kushina frowned. **'What's with him?'**

She sighed and followed him into the kitchen, offering to cook breakfast.

* * *

**I'm not too proud of this chapter. i think its probably one of my worse ones... what did you guys think?**

**Please review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Minato had been distant lately. She wanted to know what was wrong, but he refused to tell her.

She sighed and sat next to Haru. 'What's wrong babe?' he asked.

'Nothing'

'Its about Minato isn't it?' Haru guessed.

Kushina sighed and nodded. 'Yeah, well something's up with him lately. I-I'm just worried I suppose.'

Haru nodded. 'Oh, your worried about another guy, should I be worried?' he asked.

'W-What? N-No I-I w-' Haru laughed and pulled her close. 'I was kidding,' He murmured as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Kushina smiled and returned the kiss, only to pull away and se Minato staring. She gasped in surprise and saw a flash of hurt cross his face. But it was only brief so she might have just been seeing things.

'M-Minato,' she stuttered.

'When you are done making out with your… boyfriend-' Minato tried not to choke on the word. '-Would you like to meet my genin squad?' he finished.

'Oh yes, I'd love too,' she smiled.

Minato nodded and walked off. Haru then stood up and turned to Kushina. 'I have a feeling that Minato doesn't like me much.'

'no Haru, he… he just doesn't have a lot of friends… I'm sure he'll-'

'I'm sorry Kushina but I should go… I feel like I'm not welcomed here…'

'No Haru, you are very welcomed her!' Kushina pleaded.

Haru shook his head. 'He just… we've had a conversation where he's said insulting things about me and… I'll just catch you later Kush.' Haru pressed his lips to Kushina's and left.

Kushina then stormed up to Minato's room and threw the door open. 'Minato, _what the hell!_'

'Huh?' Minato asked in confusion as he looked up from the scroll he was reading.

'How dare you!' she hissed.

Minato frowned. 'How dare I what-'

'Oh don't play dumb with me Minato. I know that you insult Haru, make him feel like he's not wanted. You should be ashamed of yourself!' She shouted.

'I do not insult Haru!' Minato said defensively.

'Well Haru reckons you have.'

'Okay, sure I hate the guy, but I would never tell him that,' Minato replied with a frown.

'Why do you hate him so much?' Kushina asked.

Minato stayed quiet.

'No Minato, tell me!' she yelled.

'Because he has you!' Minato growled, gripping her by the shoulders. 'I hate him because he has you…'

Kushina was confused. '… Minato, I-'

Kushina was cut off when Minato pulled her close, upped her chin and placed a soft Kiss to her lips.

Minato then pulled away. 'I-I've got to go…' he muttered before walking off.

'…Minato…'Kushina whispered to herself as she touched her lips.

Kushina was shocked by the whole thing. While she liked Haru, she still had feelings for Minato. If she had known how Minato felt, she'd be with him right now…

She shook her head and jumped to her feet, running after Minato…

* * *

Minato stared at the ground as he dragged himself through Konoha. **'Why'd I haveto kiss her? I've probably ruined our friendship…'** he sighed at the thought.

Minato eventually arrived at the training grounds. Hearing yells of "Shinobi should always be on time" from Kakashi and "You're even later then I am!" from Obito, whilst Rin just sighed and shook her head.

'Sorry…' Minato muttered. 'I just want you two to spar today… so go knock yourselves out…'

Obito, Rin and even Kakashi were surprised at this action. Usually Minato was happy cheery and always spared with them to test them.

'I bet it's a girl,' Obito whispered as the two genin and Chunin walked off to spar.

Minato just sat under a tree and try to rid himself of any thoughts of Kushina. But it was hard not to think of her… he just didn't know what to do.

'Minato?'

Minato jumped and spun round to see none other then Kushina. 'K-Kushina?'

The said girl sat besides Minato. 'Yeah…'

Minato closed his eyes. 'K-Kushina I-'

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' she asked quietly, cutting him off.

Minato sighed and looked at her. 'By the time I had realized how I felt, it was too late. I was going to tell you but you had bumped into Haru and…' He sighed and looked into the distance to see Obito and Kakashi fighting to the death. 'Excuse me for a moment,' he muttered as he went to stop them.

Kushina watched Minato get his genin team in line. She smiled a bit as she saw Minato, trying to get the two males to stop fighting. He hand his left hand against a one kids head and his right against the others. Minato was in the Middle yelling at them as they tried to attack each other. **(Hmm… can you picture that? I can lol).**

Then the kid with goggles used some jutsu and got Minato instead of the masked kid.

Kushina walked over, seeing that the fight was over and knelt next to Minato. 'Are you okay?' she asked.

'M' fine,' he said with a forced grin. Minato then called over the girl with brown hair, so she could heal him.

Kushina enjoyed her time at the training grounds. Obito and Rin were nice, whilst Kakashi was a pain in her ass. He kept judging her because she was a villager at their training grounds.

Kushina looked up to see Minato staring at her. 'Yes?'

'I-I want to apologize about this morning… it was wrong of me.'

Kushina gave a small smile. 'It's fine Minato… its just that… If I had known… I would… I would be with you right now because I have feelings for you… but now I'm with Haru…' She looked down.

Minato gave a downcast smile. 'I know, and I'm not going to try and break the two of you up. As long as your happy…'

Kushina hugged him. 'Thanks Minato…'

'It's fine.'

Kushina didn't believe him. 'I'll meet you back at the house then…' she said slowly.

Minato nodded. 'Okay, bye.'

'Bye…' Kushina replied before walking off.

Oh her way to the house, Kushina got an odd feeling. She felt as though someone was watching her.

She continued to walk down the deserted street only to get the feeling again. There was defiantly someone following her. She spun around to find no one… but as she spun around again, she felt a hand cover her mouth, and metal pressed to her throat. 'Come with me, quietly…'

* * *

**Hmm... what did you think of this chapter? was it good or sort of a let down, please let me know!**

**Please review =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I know it's a late update and that its short*waits for boos and yells* It's just that, I have writers block. I have no idea what to write next! So please I need idea's so If you have any, and I mean any!, please tell me them in a review. Please I'm desperate!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… -_-**

* * *

Kushina was beyond frightened of this person. She squeezed her eyes shut and preyed that someone would stop this man from abducting her.

She was pulled over her abductors shoulder and saw her surroundings blur. She noticed that the man was now running. _'He must be a shinobi,' _she thought.

She then remembered that she still had the kunai that Minato had given her. It was returned to her not long after she got out of hospital. She just preyed that the shinobi wouldn't find the kunai and take it from her…

Minato reluctantly returned home. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Kushina. Well to be honest, in a way he was happy that he was going to see her again. He loved seeing her. it always made his day. But then again, because he kissed her and she knows about his feelings, and the fact that she's with Haru and not himself… he sighed. H e didn't know what to do.

Minato trudged to the front door and went to open it, only to find it locked. Several reasons for the locked door flashed through his mind. His eyes narrowed at one of the worst possibilities. He grabbed his key from his pocket, jammed it into the lock and throwing the door open once he turned the key. He stormed up stairs and stood in front of Kushina's door. He was met with nothing but silence.

Had they possibly heard him coming and were hurriedly re-dressing? Were they already asleep? No… maybe they were just waiting for the moment that he opened the door before going at it again, just to rub in the fact that he wasn't with her… Minato stared at the door for a moment longer before throwing it open to find…

Kushina yelped in pain as she was thrown into a dark room. She glared up at her capture only to be in utter shock. 'H-Haru?' she whispered.

He nodded, a smirk forming on his lips. 'Kushina.'

She glared. 'And to think that I-' Kushina was cut off by a slap to her cheek.

'Now, now Kushina… That sentence is a bit cliché don't you think?'

Kushina just glared at him.

'Besides… I'm not Haru…'

* * *

Minato blinked as he saw Kushina staring at him. She smiled up at him, her perfect white teeth gleaming, and her thin pink lips were glossy.

'Kushina… I thought Haru would be here…' Minato said in confusion.

She shrugged. 'Haru… who needs him… he was a playboy anyway…'

'Was he?' Minato asked in surprised. 'So your not with him anymore?'

Kushina shook her head and smiled. 'No I'm… all yours now.'

Minato could hardly believe it. Kushina was finally free of Haru and now… he could finally be with her… the one he was desperately in love with. He took a step forward and went to embrace her… but stopped. He lowered his arms and kept the tightly at his sides, hands curled into tight fists. He had to fight the tears that wear threatening to fall. '… An _bunshin_…' He choked the words out. He walked to the bunshin Kushina and pierced it with a kunai.

Minato then fell to his knees and let his tears fall. He had realized something… Kushina had been taken again. And he had no clue as to where she was.

* * *

**Please review =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who have been reviewing, i really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto....**

* * *

Minato had just spoken to the Hokage, telling him what had happened. He had been instructed to search outside of Konoha. Minato was not in the lease surprised at this order, as he knew that the Hokage had grown fond of her. Minato had just exited the gates of Konoha and started his search. _'Kushina… I'm coming…'_

Kushina scowled at him. 'Well if you're not Haru, then who are you?'

'I can not allow you to know my true identity.'

'I don't see how I can't know, I'm going to die anyway,' She retaliated.

The man chuckled. 'What makes you so sure that I'm going to kill you so soon?'

Kushina frowned. 'I don't get what you mean?'

'Good.' And with that said, he walked away.

Kushina then proceeded to struggle with the rope around her wrists.

She wanted to get away as quickly as possible. She had to go to Minato. She had a feeling that he was in danger.

As she was trying to get out of the rope, she felt blood falling from her wrists. She only then realized that she had been cutting her wrists, but she didn't care, she just wanted the rope of her.

'It no use, you'll never get the rope off.'

'What do you want Mika?' Kushina hissed.

'Can't I visit my dear sister?' Mika asked with a smile.

'No, not if she's siding with the enemy!' Kushina shouted.

Mika laughed. 'Oh Kushina, you don't understand. The only reason I am siding with him is because he is powerful. He has promised me power, and we all know how much I like power. Besides… he's pretty hot too… well his true from is anyway.'

'You sicken me,' Kushina spat.

'And I care… why?' she asked.

Kushina just glared at the woman who she had used to think of as her sister. But now the thought of them as siblings just sickened her. 'I hope that man betrays you. And when he does, I hope its painful… you deserve it,' Kushina said without hesitation.

'My, My Kushina. Aren't we bloodthirsty today.'

'Fuck off Mika, I hate you!' Kushina yelled.

Mika just rolled her eyes and punched Kushina in the stomach. Kushina gasped in pain when she did, causing Mika to give snicker. 'My Kushina, you are entertaining. Remind me to come here when I'm angry because you are an excellent punching bag.'

Kushina looked at Mika with so much distaste that Mika was surprised that Kushina could even supply a look.

'Kushina, as I said... If only you had become a Kunoichi… you would could have joined Lord-' Mika stopped before saying his name.

She turned and exited the room.

* * *

Minato had been searching for hours. And yet found no trail. He was starting to tire but willed himself not to stop.

When he finally stopped to catch his breath, he saw something glittering in the snow. He walked over to it and knelt down, inspecting the item. It was a clip. If he wasn't mistaken, it looked like the necklace Kushina usually wore. He turned it over to see engagement. _To our dearest daughter Kushina it_ read.

Minato closed his fist over the clip and held it to his forehead. 'I'm coming Kushina,' He whispered before using Hirashin to return to Konoha.

Later the next day, he had left Konaha with some ANBU who he had been in the academy with. Tai Inuzuka with his dog Kari and Satako.

'So, Minato… tell us bout this girl we're hunting' Satako asked.

'I thought ANBU weren't suppose to talk…' Minato muttered as he continued to follow the trail.

'Chill Minato, I'm just lightening the mood…' Satako sighed.

Minato bit his lip in thought, trying to get the right words. 'Kushina… there are no words to describe her…'

'Is she hot?' Tai asked, earning himself a kick in the shin.

'She's… beautiful… amazingly beautiful,' Minato replied.

'Hair?' Satako asked.

'As red as a rose.'

'Eyes?'

'Deep pools of brown.'

'Breast size?' Tai put in, earning another kick in the shin by Satako.

'Shut up Tai,' Minato muttered.

'What else can you tell us about her?' Satako asked.

Minato thought for a moment before answering. 'She has a caring and calm but livid personality…' Minato said with a smile. 'And she has an amazing smile… it lights up her eyes so much…' Minato had to stop. His heart was aching, as he knew that she was in danger. He needed to find her, and fast...

* * *

**Okay, Yes it is short but I'm outta idea's. all I have is whats going to happen when Kushinais found and how… err yeah… sorry for the wait, but at lease its something…**

**Please review =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) and for who ever is reading this, I am eating ice cream... not that anyone wanted to know that :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It has been two weeks and Kushina was getting weak. She hasn't eaten in days. Mika kept her promise and took her anger out on Kushina, making her battered and bruised.

Kushina was longing to see Minato again… For him to take her away from this place. She often dreamt of him coming for her… but he never comes. Not in reality anyway.

'Oi Kushina,' Mika said as she entered the room.

'What?' Kushina hissed.

'Your being moved. If yo co-operate with us we'll allow you to move on your own.'

'I'll co-operate… there's no use of me running away, you'll only find me again…'

Mika smirked. 'Good, then you'll behave.'

'Yes.'

Mika nodded and untied Kushina. Mika lead her outside. 'We're walking to Iwa.'

Kushina stayed quiet and followed her sister...

* * *

Minato continued to trek through the snow. Satako and Tai were pissed at Minato cause they weren't allowed to rest long was leading to nowhere.

'Minato, please, let us rest!' Satako yelled.

'Fine, rest. But I'm not,' Minato replied as he continued to follow the trail which **(So wanted to end it there but, then it wouldn't have been much of a chapter…)**

'Minato, we aren't going to allow you to do this on your own,' Tai replied.

'No, you don't want to do this at my pace so-' Minato was cut off when he earned a punch in the face by Satako. He lifted his hand to his broken nose and yanked it back in place –whilst ignoring the pain- and wiped some of the blood away.

Minato then turned away from his teammates and went to continue to follow the trail when he stopped. '… I know where she is.'

And with that said, he ran off using Hiraishin.

'What the hell?!' Tai shouted in anger.

'Minato, I'm so going to kill you!' Satako screamed.

**'Oh Minato, you are so dead…'** Inner Satako said while in hysterics.

* * *

'Kushina, what did you just throw?'

Kushina turned to see the mystery guy who she knew as Haru.

'Nothing,' she lied.

The man roughly grabbed her by the hair, causing her to cry out in pain. 'Tell me,' he said calmly.

'I didn't throw anything-Argh!' Kushina screamed as she was thrown to the ground and kicked in the ribs. 'Tell me!'

'B-By the time… you-you find out… he'll be here,' she gasped in pain and grabbed her ribs.

The man went to kick her again but was knocked to the side with a kunai in his arm. He looked up only to glare at the young man with Kushina in his arms. 'Minato Namikaze…'.

Minato gave him a bitter smile. 'Haru…'

'I'm not Haru,' he sneered. 'This is just the identity of some village boy I stole.'

'Then who are you?' Minato asked.

'That… you will never know,' He said before standing up and running towards Minato.

Minato jumped into a tree, dodging "Haru's" attack. 'M-Minato?' Kushina whispered. He gave a soft smile. 'Hey Shina… I have to leave you here for a bit,' Minato handed her a Kunai. 'But hold this. If anyone comes near you, stab them. If it doesn't work, scream. And I'll come for you.'

Kushina gave a shaky nod and watched Minato Jump in front of the man below...

She watched Minato and the man make some hand signs. Then faintly heard them shout two different words. In Minato's hand was a small round sphere while the man placed his fist to his mouth and blew out fire. Minato easily dodged and aimed the sphere to the mans chest, only half succeeding. The man hissed in pain and kicked Minato in the chin. Kushina inwardly winced when she saw Minato get kicked.

Kushina wanted to help some how but she couldn't. She wasn't a ninja; she couldn't help, even if she wanted to. 'I'm nothing but a civilian…' she whispered. She looked back to see Minato looking around, confused.** 'What the hell?'**

Kushina looked at the man to see him about to do a jutsu. And Minato was just standing there in confusion.

Kushina couldn't stand it anymore. 'Minato, you blond idiot, watch out!' she screamed.

Kushina screaming seemed to knock Minato out of whatever state he was in. 'Kushina…?' he asked slowly.

'Minato!' Kushina yelled as she pointed to the man. By the time Minato turned to look, he was hit.

Kushina screamed as she saw Minato land with a gaping hole in his stomach.

The man looked up at her and said, 'Mika, we're done here.'

Mika smirked and followed her master as they disappeared. Kushina quickly climbed down from the tree and ran over to where Minato was. He winced as he sat up. 'Minato, what were you thinking, spacing out?' she asked as she gently pushed him back down. 'I-I don't know. At first I was thinking making hand signs, but then I was trapped.'

'What do you mean-'

'I-I don't know…' he whispered.

Kushina them looked down at the blood that was pouring from Minato. 'Y-You need a hospital…' she said in panic.

'Kushina, I'm fi-' Minato stopped, as he was feeling dizzy. Kushina started crying and hugged him.

'Are you Kushina?'

Kushina quickly spun around to see a woman with bubblegum pink hair and a tall guy with red symbols under his eyes.

Kushina did nothing but nod.

'Tai, take her from Minato so I can try and heal him,' she ordered.

Kushina shook her head and tried to get out of the brown-hared boy's grip. 'Let me go!' she cried. 'I want to stay with Minato!'

'Wait for Satako to heal him, then you can be by his side,' the boy said, as he continued to pull Kushina away from Minato. Kushina soon gave up and cried as she was pulled away fro Minato's side. She was scared for his safety. She didn't want him to die, because she was in love with him. Yes Kushina Uzumaki was in love with Minato Namikaze, and nothing could change that fact...

* * *

**Yes, its short, yes there was not really a fight scene and yes I couldn't write a fight scene to save my life… but hey, I'm better at writing romance, not violence… unless it's a punch up… the I can write it…heh heh…**

**Any who next chapter shall be longer, I promise… any who... review and everyone gets ice cream! **

**Please review =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Soooooo sooooory!!! i know its been a while and that i promised a longer chapter but well... my excuses are in my authors note so yeah....**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto… and I never will. Otherwise Minato would be alive… and Mine… joking… or am I? :)**

* * *

Kushina had not left Minato's side since they arrived back to Konoha. She refused to be moved. She had said, 'I want to be the first one Minato see's when he wakes.' Tsunade found it ironic. Minato had said the exact same thing when Kushina was in hospital.

'Kushina, Minato is only sleeping. He'll be awake in the morning.'

'Then I'll sleep here tonight,' Kushina retaliated.

Tsunade just groaned and walked out of the room, muttering about love struck teens.

Kushina gently brushed Minato's fringe from his eyes. She gently ran her thumb across his cheek in a caressing motion. Her eyes moved to his chest, which was wrapped in white bandages. Kushina soon felt Minato's hand tighten over hers, indicating that he was awake.

Kushina smiled and squeezed his hand in return. He opened one eyes and smiled. 'Hey Shina.'

Kushina felt tears welling up in her eyes as Minato smiled at her. 'Minato…' she whispered.

Seeing that Kushina was about to cry he said the first thing to come to mind. 'Fancy meeting you here…'

Kushina looked at him and let a sob escape. 'I-I thought that I was going to loose you, bastard!'

Minato chuckled a bit when she hiccupped. 'I'm sorry Kushina. You're just worrying about nothing. I'm fine.'

'I thought that you were going to die… I-I was so scared,' She whispered.

'Heh, something like that can't take me down. I'm going to be the next Hokage remember?'

Kushina gave a soft laugh, despite the fact that moments ago she was ready to cry. 'What sort of idiot would choose you as Hokage?'

'Only the best,' Minato grinned.

Kushina smiled and surprised Minato by pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. Before he even got to act she pulled away and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she hit him across the head. 'Hey! What was that for?' He yelled.

'Next time you are in battle, don't get distracted! And they call you a genius!' She exclaimed. 'Some genius.'

* * *

'How are you feeling?' she asked after awhile

'I feel fine,' he replied with a slight grin.

'Your students stopped by. They dropped off some flowers… They, in meaning Obito and Rin. Kakashi just 'Hn-ed' as usual,' Kushina laughed a bit.

Minato gave a soft smile. He loved Kushina's laugh. Wait… did she just say that his students stopped by?

'They didn't mention anything about money did they…?' Minato asked slowly.

'Actually… now that you mention it… Kakashi did say something about a bet….' Kushina replied thoughtfully.

Minato sighed but smiled. 'Oh well… bet was worth it though.'

Kushina looked at him. 'What was the bet anyways?'

'Nothing…' Minato replied with a slight blush.

Kushina shook her head but let if go. She buried her face into the curve of Minato's neck and smiled, feeling safe. Minato had just chuckled and buried his face in her thick red hair, loving its smell. Cherries, how he had come to love the smell. Minato soon felt Kushina pull away from him; he looked at her with concern as he saw her frowning. 'You should be resting.'

Minato just sighed. He knew she was right. 'Alright, on one condition.'

Kushina raised an eyebrow. 'Which would be?'

'You lay back down with me.'

Kushina sighed. 'I'm not good for your health…' she muttered as she climbed back into the small hospital bed and felt Minato's strong arms wrap around her. Minato smiled and surprised Kushina by pressing his lips to her ear and whispered, 'I love you.'

Kushina's body trembled as a smile was plastered onto her face. Minato was about to ask what was wrong until she whispered, 'I love you too.'

Tsunade couldn't help but smile as she saw the site in front of her. It's also brought back some memories…_ 'Good luck guys… I hope your love doesn't end in tragedy like mine did…' _She squeezed her eyes shut and quickly walked from the room. Not watching where she was walking she walked straight into Jiraiya.

'Tsunade…?'He asked, studying her trembling figure.

'I-I can't do this anymore,' She whispered.

'Do what, Tsunade?' Jiraiya asked, frowning slightly.

'This! I can't stand the sight of blood. I-I have to have other Medics do operations and the healing.'

'Your quitting?' He asked in surprise.

'I'm leaving Konoha. There are too many memories here. I can't stand it any longer,' She hugged herself, trembling from holding in sobs.

Jiraiya shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.. 'N-No, you can't leave. I need you.'

'No, you don't need me. I'm a failure! I can't save anyone,' She took a deep breath, calming herself some. 'I'm taking Shizune and leaving tomorrow, Do not try to stop me. Sensei has allowed me to leave. You're a good friend Jiraiya, I'll defiantly miss you.'

Jiraiya watched her leave, not able to say or do a thing. Hearing about her engagement to Dan broke his heart. Hearing that she was leaving made it worse… much worse.

* * *

**Oh Wow what's this? Princess of blah blah blah has come back from the grave to… post a really short chapter even though she promised that this would be longer… Whats this? Everyone wants their ice cream? And a longer chapter? And an excuse?**

**Well… I'm afraid that there was an old woman that I helped cross the road, she then sent me on a mission that ended with me getting lost on the road of life and- You know what? I was lazy. Lazy lazy lazy… and had writers block… and been out with a very special friend of mine who is currently on holidays and I wont see him till sometime later on in the week -_- But enough about me. **

**I just finished writing up this chapter because I've been getting complaints about the missing chapter… and well one anonymous reviewer threatened to send me really long and annoying reviews, demanding an update and their ice cream. So here you are. And update AND FREE ICE CREAM!!!!! :) And Yes, Jiraiya and Tsunade were ooc but yeah…. I'll try to update again soon but I need to work on my other stories… There is one that I haven't updated in months… yeah I've had no idea's for it… plus I have a friend coming up and she's staying for two weeks so I wont have time to type up anything. So yeah… anyways…. As always please press the pretty green button down the bottom, asking for a review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Okay I am skipping ahead about a year…. so uh...yeah... enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own…. :(**

* * *

Kushina sighed as she threw herself onto her bed. She hated it when Minato went away on missions. She missed him like crazy, AND spent all of her time worrying over him. She also made sure to keep Minato's students. Obito, Kakashi and Rin had grown on her. She thought of Rin as a younger sister. Obito was good to have a laugh with and Kakashi… well he was good to talk with once you got over his seriousness. She really missed the brats.

* * *

Minato trudged through the village; it was raining yet he didn't care. He didn't care if he was probably going to catch a cold, or that he was freezing. He didn't care, he wanted to feel numb. '_Obito._'

Rin and Kakashi had already gone their separate ways. Both in morn for their fallen team mate and best friend. No one was taking his death worse then Kakashi. Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way of falling boulders and got crushed. And gave him- he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to crawl into his bed and morn. Once he arrived to the house that he shared with Kushina, he opened the door to see Kushina run up and wrap her arms around him, pulling him into a soft kiss. Usually he would welcome this but today he just pulled Kushina aside and continued his way upstairs. He went to his room and started stripping out of his wet clothes. 'Minato, what's wrong?' Kushina asked softly, her voice was slightly muffled from behind the door.

'Nothing.'

Kushina furrowed her brows when she caught his lie. 'Minato, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I-'

Kushina was cut off when Minato suddenly pulled the door open. Momentarily distracted by his bare chest, Minato pulled her into a hug, burying his face into her hair. Kushina wrapped her arms around him, choosing to stay silent until Minato was ready to talk. And he did. Kushina heard small choked sobs coming from Minato. He had tightened his grip on her, but she didn't let him know that it hurt. She could worry about that later. All she did was focus on what Minato was trying to get out. 'Obito… he-' She gasped. He didn't have to say anymore. She understood what he was trying to say. 'N-No…' She whispered. Minato's sobs didn't subside. Kushina just held him as he cried, holding him to her chest as they fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and let tears of her own as she thought of her dear friend that she would never see again.

'He gave Kakashi his Sharingan since Kakashi lost one of his eyes in battle…' Minato croaked after awhile, voice sore from crying.

'He gained his Sharingan?' she asked in surprise.

Minato only nodded, his gaze not leaving the floor. 'In battle to save Kakashi.'

Kushina closed her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. 'He died a hero. And if we forever remember him, he will truly never leave us.'

Minato gave a small nod. 'I know.'

'…The Uchiha wont be happy about Kakashi having the Sharingan,' Kushina said awkwardly.

'I'll deal with them.'

Kushina nodded and placed a soft kiss to Minato's forehead. 'Go have a shower. I don't want you getting sick. And if your hungry I'll make you something.'

Minato nodded and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek. 'Thanks…'

Kushina just gave him a small, forced smile. She knew that he wasn't going to listen to her. She just walked away to give Minato some peace.

The mission was, as she was told gave Konoha a great advantage to the war. It was going to end soon. She was glad. But gains always came with a loss. That cost was the Shinobi of Konoha and their allies and Obito… sweet, innocent Obito. He was just a ray of sunshine on a rainy day. Always making jokes to cheer people up.

Kushina truly hated war. After seeing her whole village torn apart and slaughtered because a war… it's made her look at things differently. She now cherishes every memory she has, and everyone close to her, mostly Minato though. She knew that, if she ever lost him, it would kill her. Kushina was knocked out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see Rin and Kakashi. Rin being the one in tears. Kakashi just looked guilty. 'Can I talk to Sensei?' He asked quietly. Kushina nodded. 'Of course, though he might be in the shower.'

Kakashi nodded and walked upstairs. Kushina then turned to Rin who hugged her. Kushina returned the hug and rubbed the back of the crying girl in front of her. 'He loved me!' she cried. 'A-And I could never return his love, nor could I ever. He was nothing but my best friend. A-And now he's gone!'

Kushina lead Rin over to the couch. 'Yes, Obito was in love with you. But, he would also want you to be happy. He never did like to see you cry. Obito was never one to stand by and watch a girl cry. Right now, I'm sure that he is watching down at us…on you, wishing that he could stop your tears.'

Rin sniffed and gave a curt nod. 'Y-Yes Kushina san. T-Thank you.'

'Your more then welcome,' Kushina replied. 'Did you want to stay the night, for company?'

'T-Thank you for your o-offer Kushina san, but I'll just go h-home,' she stuttered.

Kushina nodded. 'Of course, But you're welcome anytime. You and Kakashi,' she added as Kakashi came downstairs, hands in his pockets. 'Thank you Kushina san,' he muttered as he and Rin left. Kushina turned when she felt Minato place a hand on her shoulder. 'Hey…'

'Hey.'

Kushina was struggling with what to say next when Minato pulled her into a hug. 'Thank you for talking with Rin.'

'It was nothing.' I replied. 'Rin needed someone's shoulder to cry on and I offered mine.'

'You didn't more then you think,' Minato replied, pulling her into a soft kiss. 'I might have to get you to talk to Kakashi next.'

'Of course.'

Kushina gently touched his cheek and frowned. 'Your running a fever, did you even take that shower?'

'No…' he replied, slowly.

'Baka, now your sick. Move your ass upstairs now,' Kushina scorned. Minato sighed and did as she said. He didn't feel like dealing with her and her bad side.

* * *

'Oh hello Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza… what are you doing here?' Kushina asked after opening the door.

'We're takin' Minato to the Bar… to drink his sorrows away, ' Inoichi said, his award winning smile on his face.

Kushina gave him a blank look. 'He's sick.'

'Troublesome,' Shikaku matured.

'How'd he get sick?' Inoichi asked incredulously. Minato Namikaze _never_ got sick.

'He was in the rain too long.'

'But-'

'Good bye boys,' Kushina sighed as she shut the door in their faces. She made a mental note to apologize to them later.

'Kushina, who was that?' Minato asked as he stumbled downstairs.

'Your drinking friends.'

He groaned. 'Only good thing about me being sick is getting out of _that_.' He shuddered.

'Good. Now go back to bed.'

Minato sighed and walked back upstairs and crawling into his bed.

Kushina followed shortly with a bowl of soup. 'Eat this and you'll feel better.'

Minato eyed the mysterious black water. It had unknown things in it. 'That's soup…?' he inquired.

'Yes, now eat up.'

Minato gave her a wary look before hesitantly drinking some of the soup. He then covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom, knocking the bowl over in the process. 'It wasn't that bad was it?' she wondered out loud. The only answer she got was Minato weakly asking for a medic before throwing up.

* * *

Rin sighed and shook her head. 'Kushina san. Maybe you shouldn't cook anymore…'

Kushina huffed. 'Not my fault that he was allergic to my food.'

Rin sweat dropped. 'You gave him food poisoning…'

'Fine, then he can live off Raman till he's well again cause it looks like I cant _cook!_' with that said, she stormed off, leaving Rin confused and Minato freaked out. 'So….she's not going to cook again…is she?'

* * *

**okay, not over fussed on this chapter, what did you guys think?**

**Please press the pretty green button that says review. They say that the more reviews means a faster update…. But in my case it makes me happy and pushes up my confidence *Grins***


	15. Chapter 15

**yay another chapter and it didnt take long this time. Impressed or what? Anywho please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It had been a few months and the war had finally ended. The shinobi of Konoha had returned home and there was a ceremony to honor our Shinobi and morn the death or their fallen heroes.

Kushina gave Minato's hand a squeeze as they read through the names of the fallen shinobi. Most were people he had let come close to him. Others were people he had worked with on missions. As they read out the last name, everyone laid a flower in front of the memorial stone, then went their separate ways.

Minato wrapped an arm around Kushina's waist and kissed her gently. 'Thank you.'

Kushina blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. 'Why are you thanking me?'

He gave a small smile and pulled her close. 'For helping me, and for helping Rin and Kakashi. I don't know what we would have done without you here to help.'

Kushina flushed. 'I didn't do much…'

'You did more then you now,' He replied. 'Now, lets go home…and _I'm_ going to cook.'

'…Have fun on the couch,' She huffed before walking ahead of him.

Minato sweat dropped. 'But we're not even sharing a room…'

* * *

'YOU PUT A PADLOCK ON MY DOOR?!' He shouted.

'I told you, you were sleeping on the couch,' Kushina replied.

After he calmed down, he smirked. 'Well… I _suppose_ I could bunk with yo-'

'No.'

'…'

'Well we are eighteen-'

'No.'

'Its not like we'd do anything,' He replied.

'Remember the last time we were on a bed together?' Kushina asked.

**5 months earlier**

_Minato walked into Kushina's room to find her lying in bed with a book in her hand. She looked up and smiled. 'Hey.'_

'_Hey,' he replied as he lay next to her._

_She smiled and rolled over to face him, as he wrapped an arm around her. 'How are you feeling?' She asked quietly._

'_I'm fine…as long as you don't cook again-' Minato dodged Kushina's punch with ease. 'Kushina, your trying to hit a shinobi here. I'd give up if-'_

_Minato was unable to finish as Kushina jumped onto him, knocking the wind from him. Kushina narrowed her eyes. 'Do NOT mention my cooking again.'_

_Minato nodded, visibly shaken. Kushina grinned in victory. 'See? It doesn't take a shinobi to scare Konoha's Yellow Flash.'_

'_Yeah just his crazy girlfriend,' he joked._

'_What did you-' She was unable to continue her threat as Minato had just taken her mouth hostage by his own. Kushina soon gave into temptation and eased into the kiss. Their gentle kiss turned passionate, then full on. Their shirt and pants were just thrown off, leaving them in their underwear. As soon as Minato went to remove what was left of her clothing, her eyes snapped open and she kicked him off the bed, quickly covering herself up._

_Minato blushed. 'Uh…I guess we went out of control…?'_

_Kushina, who was also flushed, glared. 'Get dressed and get out.'_

_Minato quickly complied but paused at the door. 'You know…you have a nice bod-' He then dodged a lamp._

**Now**

Minato blushed at the memory. 'Well…it was a good night for me. I almost got lucky.'

'You also almost lost your manhood.'

Minato groaned. 'No fun.'

Kushina smiled and hugged him. 'I'm your girlfriend, I'm not suppose to be fun.'

'Yeah… but for how long?' He murmured.

'What was that…?' She asked in confusion.

'Nothing.'

She wasn't convinced. The next month she was paranoid. _'What did he mean 'but for how long?' is he going to break up with me?'_

She didn't know. He had been sneaking around lately and she was beginning to think the worse. She just kept up her cheery façade when he was home, and cried when he wasn't. She had thought that Minato was buying her façade but she was wrong. He had noticed, and it hurt that he didn't know what was going on. He had thought of asking her, but he decided that she would tell when she was ready. Minato walked through the front door and looked around. 'Kushina, I'm back.'

And as usual, Kushina walked into the room with a smile that never reached her eyes and kissed him. 'Oh I missed you,' She complained. 'Don't you go on another mission.'

Minato chuckled. 'If only I had that choice. How are you?'

As usual he got a blunt, 'Fine.'

He sighed. 'I'll just go wash up then I'll be going out.'

'But you just got home!'

'I know, and I'm sorry. I…just have things to do,' He replied awkwardly.

'You always have things to do. We never get to spend time together anymore,' she hissed. She could feel her tears stinging her eyes but she didn't care.

'Look Kushina, just because we are dating doesn't mean I have to spend every minute with you,' he shot back. But he didn't mean it of course. He just wanted her of his back.

'Name one time in the last month that we sat down and had a normal conversation.'

Minato froze. He couldn't think of one.

'Yeah…I thought so,' She replied as she headed to her room. 'Talk to me when you have time for a girlfriend.'

Minato sighed and went to his room. He had to end this.

* * *

After an hour of crying, Kushina soon composed herself and left her room. She groaned when she saw a note on the ground. I'm sorry.

Of course he was. She just left the house, and headed towards Satako's place.

Now, Usually Kushina and Satako got along fine. In a way they were now best friends, but if you got her on a bad day, you'd pay. That's exactly what happened. 'Kushina, what are you doing here?!' Satako asked bitterly.

'I need someone to talk to, if that's alright,' She replied sharply.

'No its not, i'm not in the mood.'

'And you think i am?' Kushina shot back.

Satako and Kushina glared at each other for the longest time before Satako sighed and allowed the Uzumaki to enter. 'So what do you want Red?'

'I think Minato's cheating on me.'

Satako stared. Then stared some more, until finally…she cracked. She was in hysterics. 'Y-You think-' She couldn't finish as she broke down once again.

'STOP IT!'

Satako was shocked that Kushina had such a voice. She sighed. 'What makes you think that he's cheating on you?'

'Well… he's been sneaking around. He won't spend _any_ time with me, even if I ask. He says he's busy. Last night we had he biggest fight. I just- Last month after the memorial service we were talking and he was complaining that I was no fun. Kushina retold the conversation and Satako frowned. '_But for how long…_ That doesn't make any sense.'

'I know' Kushina replied quietly.

Satako pulled her into a hug. 'Aww, you can stay with me for a while 'Shina, till we get this sorted out.'

'Thanks,' Kushina replied with a weak smile.

Meanwhile, Minato had just returned home, wet and exhausted. 'Kushina?' he called. Nothing. He frowned. 'Kushina, I'm sorry alright!' Still nothing. He looked all over but couldn't find her. Had she been taken again? Minato didn't know, she just ran to Hokage tower for help.

* * *

**Hmm...so what did you think of this chapter? I'm happy with how it turned out =)**

**Please press the pretty green button that says review. They say that the more reviews means a faster update. But in my case it means a boost of confidence and shows if i've done anything wrong -_-**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG! It's me, Princess of blah blah blah, back from the dead o_O**

**Disclimer: Me now own -_-**

Minato was in a mad panic as he entered the Sandaimes office. It took several tries before the Sandaime finally got Minato to calm down. 'Are you sure that she hasn't gone out?'

'I-I don't know…'

'Have the two of you been fighting lately?' He asked.

'Yes…' Minato replied slowly.

The Sandaime pursed his lips. 'Then…could she possibly be staying with a friend?'

'That-That is possible.'

The Sandaime smiled. 'Then maybe you should check. I understand that you worry for her after everything that has happened, but I think you are over protective of her'.'

Minato sighed. 'Not lately… I haven't been spending time with her… that's why we've been fighting.'

'Why have you been avoiding her?' the Sandaime asked.

Minato winced at his words. In away, that was what he had been doing. 'I…'

Minato hesitated before answering the question.

* * *

Kushina sat on the couch and glared at the picture of her and Minato. She was back at his place after Satako forced her to. They had pissed each other off again…it was a wonder why they were even friends. Kushina's eyes soon softened. Who was she to accuse Minato of cheating? She didn't know anything.

She soon sat upright as soon as Minato bolted through the door and pulled her into his arms. Kushina silently hugged back. She had missed the warmth of his arms around her.

'Where…have you been?' He whispered, his voice trembling with each word.

'I was at Satako's. I was mad at you.'

He sighed. 'I know, and you have every right to be. I haven't been giving you attention… and you should know everything.'

Kushina gulped. _'Here it comes,' _She thought.

'Will you, Kushina Uzumaki marry me?' Minato asked.

Kushina blinked. 'What?'

'I said will you-'

'No, No I heard you its just… not what I was expecting,' Kushina replied slowly.

'What were you expecting?' He wondered.

Kushina flushed and looked away. 'I thought you had met someone else.'

Minato frowned and lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. 'Its impossible for me to want another woman. No one could ever compare to you Kushina.'

Kushina's lip trembled as she hugged him. Minato held her as she muttered apologies. He did the same. With him sneaking around, its no surprise that she thought what she did. 'You never answered my question,' He replied after a while.

She looked up at him, teary eyed. 'Oh yes Minato, of course I will!'

He grinned, slipped the ring on her finger –which was silver, with small diamonds in it. She likes the simple things- and kissed her.

As they pulled apart, Kushina looked up at him with a soft smile. Minato couldn't help but smile back. She was simply adorable. He tilted her chin up slightly and gently pressed his lips to hers once more, before saying: 'lets go out.'

'Kushina smirked. 'Only if it's Ichirakus.'

This caused Minato to chuckle. 'Of course.'

Kushina then grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

* * *

_Two months later…_

Minato opened his eyes to see that his beautiful Fiancée still slept. He smiled and closed his eyes as he remembered the last night…

_Skin touched skin, his mouth, her hands… they were both exploring each other. Minato wanted to touch everything, to memorize what she felt like. He enjoyed the way she flinched as he ran a hand up her thigh. Feeling her tremble under his touch filled him with pleasure. She gently threw her head back as he sucked on her neck, leaving a red mark that would certainly remind her of this evening. She groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him eagerly. Yes, this was certainly a night to remember._

Minato sighed at the memory. He had decided that they had to do that again. Sex, he never dreamt of how amazing it would be.

He was knocked from his thoughts when he felt Kushina shift. He looked down at the angel in his arms and watched her smile grow as she laid her eyes on him. 'Hey,' She whispered sleepily.

He placed a light kiss to her forehead, before replying: 'Hey.'

She smiled and snuggled into him for warmth. He chuckled softly and held her closer. He buried his face in her long red hair and smiled. He loved her hair. It was so long now. It was now past her waist. She keeps boasting about the fact that she could now sit on it. Though it is an odd notion, coming from an ex tomboy, but he didn't care.

They just laid there in bliss; happy to be in each other's arms… until a loud pinkette barged into the house and giggled. 'Guess I caught you guys at the wrong time.'

The blond and red head both blushed as the latter of the two pulled the blanket over them.

'Satako…_what_ have I told you about barging into my house?!' Minato fumed.

The pinkette shrugged and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. 'I am your loving friend, teammate and sister like figure, therefore giving me full permission in barging into your home, uninvited,' She stated.

Minato gave her a blank look. 'I am going to say this bluntly… get out.'

Satako stuck her tongue out playfully. 'Fine, I'll leave the two of you to get dressed. But, hurry up! I've got news.'

With her gone, Minato sighed and pulled on some clothes, Kushina doing the same.

'Minato, one of these days, I might end up killing her,' Kushina muttered.

'Go ahead, I'll help,' he replied.

Once the pair had finished dressing, they trudged into the living room, where the pink haired devil they called Satako was sitting with her feet on the coffee table.

'Okay, what's this news that couldn't wait?' Minato asked as he crossed his arms.

Satako couldn't surpass the grin that formed on her face. 'I'm pregnant!'

Minato sighed and shook his head in amusement as his fiancée and best friend squealed and hugged. 'Congratulations,' Minato smiled once the two women had calmed down.

'Thanks Minato!' she grinned as she hugged him.

* * *

It seemed that Satako wasn't the only one pregnant. The whole village seemed to be having a baby boom. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha were expecting their second child, Yoshino and Shikaku were also expecting, as were Saya and Inoichi (and truthfully, no one was expecting the biggest rake in the village to settle down). And yet there were more people each day telling the news of their pregnancy. All this news was getting to Kushina. She sighed and turned to Minato who was currently reading a book. 'Minato, how come everyone's getting pregnant?' She wondered.

Minato was puzzled by this question. 'Because they've been having unprotected sex?'

Kushina rolled her eyes. 'Minato, you don't get it! Just don't worry about it.'

Minato blinked. He wasn't aware that he had said anything wrong. He just shrugged and took a sip of his Tea.

'Oh by the way, Tsume Inuzuka gave birth to a baby boy today.'

Any liquid that was in hi mouth was now on the carpet. 'She was pregnant?!'

* * *

**Well…this isn't a cliffhanger. Just wanted to end it here and OMG have I actually updated? Yes I know, it's been like three months and I feel awful. But because I'm now in year 11, I have stacks of assignments and stuff…which I may or maynot be leaving till the last minute… and I've been lazy so…yeah…. Anyways…anyone wanna beta this story? Andy takers? It twould be nice caus last time some one offered they…well…it never happened -_- so please I would appreciateit if anyone could. Thank you… anyways please press the pretty… NON-green button that says review??**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Minato grunted as the sun shined through the window. Once his eyes adjusted he glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. '**10:00'** it read. He sighed and stood up, stretching as he did. It was time for breakfast, he decided as he walked down the stairs. 'Kushina?' he mumbled as he dragged himself into the kitchen. Minato paused as he carefully surveyed the room, trying to spot the playful red head he couldn't help but love. _'Is she hiding?'_he wondered as his brow furrowed.

'Kushina?' He called once more.

Eventually he shrugged and decided to make his own breakfast. Its not like he depended on Kushina to have his breakfast ready for him in the morning. As he went to pull a bowl out of the cabinet, he spotted a note attached to the refrigerator. His furrowed his brow once more as he read the note:

_**Gone to the hospital, be back soon xoxo**_

'What could possibly make her need a check up?' he asked himself quietly. It was true. Kushina was in perfect health and was very rarely ill. Minato soon let out a sigh and placed the note on the bench top. He decided that he would question Kushina once she returned.

Meanwhile, Kushina was waiting patiently for Tsunade to see her. She had been sick the past month and it didn't look like she was going to get any better anytime soon.

'Okay Kushina, what seems to be troubling you?' Tsunade asked as she entered the room.

'I've been throwing up the past month and have to stay away from most foods, otherwise the need to be sick will come back,' She explained.

Tsunade nodded slowly as she wrote some notes down. 'And how often do you feel the need to be sick?'

Kushina shrugged. 'It varies.'

'Anything other then being sick?' Tsunade asked, curiously.

'Only headaches.'

Tsunade nodded and chuckled slightly. 'I think I may have an idea of why you're feeling ill.'

'Oh? And what would that be?' Kushina asked with a smile. Of course Kushina spoke too soon and the smile was soon wiped from her face. 'What?'

* * *

It had been an hour, yet Kushina was still not home. He had to leave for a mission soon, but didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. As the minutes ticked by he became more and more agitated. 'What's taking her so long?' he muttered as he continued to pack his backpack.

'What's taking who so long?'

Minato immediately smile as he heard the voice of his beloved red head. He turned and pulled her into his lap, smothering her in kisses, causing her to let out a rare giggle. 'Stop it Minato.'

He chuckled and help her close, burying his face into her long red hair. It had grown so long; it was now down to her lower back. He looked up when he felt Kushina shift, and tightened his arms around her waist. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

She shook her head and tried to pry Minato's arms from her waist. 'Nothing, I'm just tired.'

'Why did you go to the doctors?' He asked as he let his arms slacken.

'I was feeling sick is all,' she muttered.

'And?'

'You have a mission,' She replied, changing the subject.

'Yes, but don't get off topic. What did Tsunade say?' He asked again.

'Nothing, I'm fine. Finish packing and leave,' she snapped as she stood up and walked briskly from the room.

Minato groaned and continued to pack. Kushina had been having so many mood-swings lately, and he was sick of putting up with them. He finished packing and pulled his backpack over his didn't know what to do once he took the role of Hokage in a few weeks. He knew that he wouldn't be home much, and he hated leaving Kushina alone. But of course Kushina had other thoughts on that. _'Becoming Hokage is your dream. Don't you dare let me get in the way of that,' _She had said. Of course Minato had to retaliate my saying that his dream was to spend the rest of his life with her… Afterwards he went to the hospital with a busted jaw. He hadn't realized that she could hit so hard. Wincing at the memory, he shook it from his head and stared at the room that Kushina was in. He lightly tapped on the door, only to be met by a light sobbing. 'Kushina' he asked worriedly.

'Go away…' was the small reply he received.

'…I just wanted to say bye before I leave. But now I don't think I should go,' Minato murmured as he opened the door. He saw a lump underneath the blankets on their bed and assumed that it was Kushina. He sat on the side of the bed and sighed. 'Kushina, I do wish that you would tell me what is wrong. I can't fix it unless I know the problem.'

'Do you have a time machine?' She asked.

Minato sighed and muttered a no.

'Then get the hell away from me,' she replied softly. 'Don't come back until I'm in a better mood. I don't want to deal with you at the moment.'

With these said, Minato yanked the blankets off her so that he could see her. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' He hissed. 'I just want to help you but you wont let me. What the fuck have I done wrong?' He instantly felt guilty after that. He had _never_ exploded like that to her before. He never wanted to, but she was just so provoking that he couldn't help it.

'Get out,' Kushina whispered. 'Just…get out.'

'No Kushina, not until-

'GET OUT!' She screamed.

'Fine. Maybe I'll just get myself killed so you can go dance on my grave,' He hissed before disappearing in a yellow flash.

After that Kushina burst into tears. She felt awful.

* * *

'Minato Sama, maybe this mission isn't a good-'

'Let's go.'

The jonin who spoke instantly shut up and motioned the other men to follow Minato. They had never seen him like this before. His eyes were as cold as if he were on the battlefield. The jonin who spoke shook his head. '_Maybe its relationship issues with Kushina san?'_ He didn't know, and frankly he didn't want to get involved. He supposed that he and the others would just have to endure it for the next week.

* * *

**First of all, YAY an update! okay, no excuses this time, all i've got to say is I've been lazy. I've been lazy in both writing and in my school work -_- So shouldn't have taken french...meh and I think i might have eggagerated a bit with Minato and Kushina's fight. If you want me to change it i will =/ and yet again its not long, but i wanted to put something up. so yeah...**

**Please review =]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Surprised? i am :) well... big important authors note at the end of the chapter...soooo please read....and sorry its so short again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick…

A groan was heard from under the bed sheets.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick…

The bed sheets were pulled tighter around the body of the person in the bed.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tic- Smash!

'I've been waiting for you…Nee Sama.'

The tall Red haired woman smirked. 'So you knew.'

The younger red haired woman climbed out o bed and stared at her sister grudgingly. 'I did actually what you wanted, now go away.'

'Oh no Kushina, its too late, it's happened. Oh don't look too surprised, Master told me that it had happened. He told me that you and the baby had to be destroyed,' A burst of laughter stopped suddenly and a choking gasp was heard.

'I can break your neck here and now,' a deep voice said. Hold blue eyes looked into deep green ones before looking back at the older red head. 'I suppose you and Kushina planned it. No doubt Kushina's part was forced upon her, correct?'

'Correct,' Kushina whispered.

'Now why don't you tell me what this talk of a "Baby" is?'

'Minato, I was going to tell you!' Kushina cried. 'I was just so scared and, and then Mika came and-' Kushina looked away, ashamed of herself.

'So I assume that she visited you after Tsunade saw you at the hospital… then what?' He asked.

'She threatened to kill you unless we had a fight, big enough for 'us' to end.'

The tall blond man looked back at the older Uzumaki who was still gasping for air. 'And then you found out about the baby and were ordered to kill it…'

A strangled scream was heard.

Kushina stood, wide eyed with tears threatening to fall. She had no idea that Minato could be so cold. Yes, her sister deserved to die, but not like this…not in front of her.

It was silent for a few minutes before, '_Smack!_'

Kushina stood there with a hand to her cheek. Tears were flooding down her cheeks, _'Did he-'_

A smirk soon graced her lips and her crying ceased. 'You're not Minato.'

'I'm surprised it took you so long o realize,' He chuckled before changing form.

'Haru…'

'How many times must I tell you? I'm not Haru.'

'Then who-?'

'That is currently none of your concern. But you will find out in time…-Yes, its surprising isn't it- that I have no desire to kill you…but you will die, but not at my hands. Your child will grow up alone, not even your dearest Minato will live to see your son grow. He will seal a beast into your son, cursing him with something no one can image. He will suffer much pain and suffer so much-'

'No…'

'-He will be hated, he will be attacked, he will suffer alone.'

'No.'

'He will eventually make friends, he will fall in love. .. But not for long. He will be betrayed…he will have to kill those close to him. He will destroy himself!'

'NO!' A strangled scream came out and a kunai shot out, only just missing its target. A smirk came to the lips of the man who was once known as Haru. 'So you've come, Minato-Kun.'

'What lies have to been feeding her?' He hissed.

'No lies. Just the truth…Nothing can stop the future, I've learnt that…but I will be content with that as I will be able to watch the destruction of you, your fiancé and your son. And the day your son finally takes his last breath will be the day I admit defeat!'

'No!' Kushina screamed again. 'No, No, No, NO!' She was hysterical. She could do nothing but scream until she could no longer talk and cry until her eyes hurt.

Minato ran to his love's side and pulled her close, whispering things to try and calm her down.

'The next time I see you will be at your death. I will be enjoying these last eight months,' He said before disappearing.

'No!' Kushina continued to scream as she cried and cried. 'NO!'

'It'll be all right Kushina, stop crying! Nothing he said is true!' But there were no truth in his words.

Kushina knew that. 'No! Don't you DARE lie to me! We are going to _die_ Minato! And our son…our _son_ is going to grow up alone with-with some beast inside of him…something that-that _you_ will put in him!'

'No, Kushina, I could never do that, I couldn't do it. You aren't going to die. I won't let it happen. I love you, and…I can't bare the thought of you dying,' He ended softly. He brushed the hair from her eyes and placed a light kiss to her forehead. Kushina had stopped for her crying…at least she had for now. She saw the pained look on his face. She saw that he was suffering just as much as she was. She hugged his trembling body and kissed him. 'M-Maybe we should just…make the best of the time we have left…we're apparently going-going to die so… w-why think of nothing but that…? We still have eight months….'

'Don't Kushina. You're not going to die. If I'm going o die, you're not. I'm going to do everything-everything in my power to stop that. Our son needs a mother.'

'But-'

Minato silenced her with a kiss. 'No Kushina, not now. I just…I just want to hold you for now…please don't say a word…please don't…' he whispered and he buried his face in her shoulder.

* * *

**Wow, I've updated again? Yeah… I had some free time on my hands…probably should have used it for schoolwork…oh well. This one was a bit dark, I know…don't usually write things like this…oh well, hope it was okay…any comments? And I guess its kind of obvious that this fic is going to end soon. Well guys, it was fun while it lasted but alas, nothing lasts forever. I probably have about two chapters left…I'll can't guarantee that the next chapter will be long but the last one will be…I hope. Oh and on an up note, I'm even going to have song lyrics in the last chapter. I have the perfect one too! So yeah….**

**Until then,**

**Please Review =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I just read the newest Naruto chappy and Kushina was in it! I KNOW HOW THEY FELL IN LOVE! … read it…I suggest it. Anyways it inspied me to write the next chapter of this story cause I've been lazy again… but eh, whatelse would you expect from me? Oh and this chapter, it goes a little fast, I know but eh… I just want to get onto the last chapter. I'm trying to think of something really good to happen… any suggestions? Anyways R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Minato's POV**

Kushina's been acting like nothings happened. She doesn't want to think about it…she's just being the brave one, like always. Its been four months since that day and Kushina has been glowing with excitement…She's just gained her baby bump. She's waiting until she feels him kick. She's so excited, even though she knows that we're both going to die…but I'm still going to prevent her death, I'll try as hard as I can. Right now kushina is sitting outside starting a garden. She says that our house needs some colour. She wants a coulourful home for our child…she's so brave.

After another three months had passed, Minato looked at his pail fiancée, She looked so beautiful in her new dress. She's been complaining about the colour…she's never liked the colour brown. So she decided to wear a blue shirt underneath it, claiming that it'll make it look more cheerful…she was right. Kushina and I were talking to Jiraiya. Because Kushina was dead-set on having a son, we've decided to name our child after the character in sensei's book. _'Naruto… what a beautiful name,'_ She had said. Jiraiya had been so shocked but ended up laughing it off. We knew that he was flattered.

But they were the good memories…its now October and Kushina is due to give birth anyday now. I've been so busy trying to find ways to keep her safe, but I've been destracted. There has been sightings of the Kyuubi in villages surrounding Konoha. We think he will attack…I think this is what we were warned about. I shook these thoughts from my head and headed home. I had hardly been home lately. I've just been so busy. Its only my eighth month as hokage and already things have been happening… I sighed as I pulled my coat off and placed it on the hanger. I glanced into the living room and found Kushina lying on the couch. She was asleep. I gave a soft smile and walked over to her, kneeling beside it. I studied her face as she slept. She looked so peaceful. I gently placed my lips to hers for a light kiss, but when I pulled away Kushina opened her eyes. He beautiful eyes were full of tears… She bit her lip and sat up as I pulled her into my arms.

**Kushina's POV:**

'I-I don't want to l-lose you,' I whispered as I returned his hug. The past few months I've put on a brave face, trying to convince Minato that I was fine, that I was capable of living a normal life while I still had it. I knew he didn't believe me but I pretended anyway. My stomach is now huge…I can hardly move. I've been in so much pain lately, but I don't know why. But I've ignored it. I don't want Minato to worry. Bu when he arrived home just now, and gave me a soft kiss…I couldn't hide anything anymore. I started crying. I didn't want to lose him…he was my best friend, my hero…my soul mate… I loved him and I was going to lose him. I was never going to grow old with him… We were never going to see our son grow up… We would never going to see our grandchildren… and that hurt. So I just held onto Minato and cried my heart out, telling him everything. He did the same… we didn't get any sleep that night. We just held each other, saying nothing…. we didn't need to. We just wanted each other to know how much we loved each other before our time was up… if only we knew it would a day earlier then expected.

* * *

**Yes this is a little dark (and short but would you expect anything else from me?) but its only expected I suppose… and now there is one chapter left…. I'll have it up as soon as I can…**

**Please review =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So its here. the final chapter of Fallen Rose. The song used is Sleep Spindles by the Getaway plan. They're an Aussie band so i'm not sure if many of you have heard of them. Play the song while reading the chapter. The reason why i used this song may make more sense then. Anyways R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song sleep spindles. If i did, well... i'd be rich which i'm not.**

* * *

_Oh was there someone you were thinking of?  
Someone more complete  
Was there someone you were thinking of?_

Yeah

'Hokage-Sama, it's here.'

Minato closed his eyes, hitting his clenched fists on the table as he did. He was hoping that his suspicions were wrong. In the end…it was he who was wrong.

'Get the civilians out of the town! We cannot let them intervene,' Minato ordered.

'Yes Hokage-Sama,' and with that said, the ANBU left in a puff of smoke.

Minato ran a shaky hand through his hair. 'This can't be happening…it just can't,' he whispered over and over again. But no matter how many times he said it, the words didn't sound right. He knew it was all over. He wouldn't be able to save the village from that…_monster_. He wouldn't be able to save Kushina… _'Kushina!'_ He thought in panic. He hadn't seen her since he was called to his office over two hours ago. He ran to the apartment he and Kushina owned, in a yellow flash. Arriving to see her crying out in pain.

'Kushina!' he knelt down and lightly gave her shoulder a shake.

'I've gone into labor Minato. It hurts so much,' she whispered.

Minato nodded and scooped her into his arms, before disappearing in a yellow flash, yet again to get to the hospital. _'This can't be happening. This just can't be happening.'_

_But if you're fighting against the wind  
You know that we can't wake up __(We can't wake up)_

'Minato,' Jiraiya murmured as he entered the room that was currently occupied with the screaming red head and her blond haired fiancée.

'What is it sensei?' Minato asked, not taking his eyes from Kushina's.

'We need you. We need a solution _now_. I am aware that Kushina's gone in labour but the village needs you. The Hyuuga clan can't stop the beast. The Nara's have tried, as have the Yamanaka's. Uchiha's and every other fucking clan in the village. We just can't win!'

Minato looked at Kushina before opening his mouth to reply, but Kushina got there first. 'Go Minato. The Konoha needs you.'

'You need me too,' he argued.

Kushina gave a smile. But it didn't reach her eyes. 'I'm a big girl. I can do this by myself, now _go_.'

Minato sighed, seeing that arguing would get him nowhere. 'I'll be back,' He replied before leaving with Jiraiya.

Kushina watched him go before crying out in pain once more. The contractions were only minutes apart now. The baby was coming.

She glanced over at Tsunade and saw the grim look on her face. Kushina closed her eyes and gave a dark chuckle. 'So this is it huh?'

_We...  
We can't wake up  
We can't wake up  
It's turning and turning inside my head  
So we will sleep alone_

'Your not going to die Kushina.'

'If not during childbirth then by some other means. Both Minato and I are to die tonight. It cannot be prevented.'_  
_Tsunade shook her head. She didn't want to listen to this nonsense. 'Okay Kushina, here's the hard bit. You're going to have to push really hard to get the baby out, got it?'

Kushina closed her eyes as she felt pain enter her body. It was excruciating. She wanted to die. And she would.

* * *

_(We can't wake up) _

We can't wake up  
Inside this machine  
We can't wake up  
We can't wake up  
Just to wake up  
We try endlessly  
Just to wake up  
We can't wake up

Minato went through book after book, looking for an answer but only one answer came to mind. He just couldn't do it.

'You have to do it Minato. If you don't I will.'

'Minato spun around to see the owner of the voice. 'Sarutobi Sama…'

'Being Hokage means protecting your village, no matter what the cost is.'

Minato clenched his fists. 'And if it meant sacrificing your only child, would you still do it?'

'If it means the protection of my village then yes,' Sarutobi replied.

_But if you're fighting against the wind  
You know that (we can't wake up)_

'Then I don't want to be Hokage.'

'Then I'll do it.'

Minato slammed his fist onto the table, breaking it into two. _'NO!'_ he roared. 'Not my son!'

'He is the only one which is born tonight. The child needs to be a new born… I'm sorry Minato.'

Minato held back the tears that were threatening to fall. 'Kushina won't allow it-'

'You have no choice 'Nato,' Jiraiya murmured.

'He'll never forgive me… neither of them will,' He whispered before looking up at his mentor and the former Hokage. 'Fine. Just let me… spend a few minutes alone… we'll spend as a family.'

Sarutobi nodded. 'If you wish.'

* * *

_We...  
We can't wake up  
We can't wake up  
It's turning and turning inside my head  
So we will sleep alone_

It had been painful, but she did it. Kushina had delivered of a baby boy. She held him close to her chest, ignoring the blood that continued to flow from her body. 'Naruto….' She whispered as she pressed her lips to his forehead. 'My little Naruto.'

Minato ran in and was by her side in less then a second. 'Kushina.'

Kushina gave him a weak smile. She was ghostly pail and there was blood everywhere. _'…No,'_ Minato thought in panic.

And as if she could read his thoughts Kushina nodded. 'Yes…'

_So in the morning when we lay here dark and still  
We wait for sunrise  
Familiar voices tell us tales of what's to come  
As they pass on by_

That's when the tears fell. His body shook as he cried. She was dying. 'No, no, _no_,' he cried over and over again. Kushina ran a small fragile hand through his blond hair. 'Minato. Look at our son… He looks just like you.'

Through his tears, he finally saw the blond haired baby in the arms of his love. He lightly placed a hand to hi head before kissing his forehead. 'N-Naruto…' He whispered with a wavering smile.

He looked back at Kushina, only to see her still. Her chest moved slowly, showing that her deep ragged breaths would soon end. 'T-They wouldn't stop th-the bleeding…' She whispered.

His beautiful fiancée… he remembered that he once gave her a flower. It was a lily.

_"'This is for you, my beautiful flower,' he had said. _

_That caused Kushina to laugh and complain that he was too cheesy. 'Minato, where the hell did you get that line from? The back of a cereal box?' _

_Minato frowned at the comment, saying how he had a hard time thinking that up. 'Some times I wonder how you're a genius Minato.'_

_Minato shook his head. 'Just let me finish. This flower represents my love for you. Its been enhanced with Charka so that it would never wilt.'_

_Kushina laughed at this, but accepted that it was sweet."_

Yes…Kushina was his precious flower, and now that flower was falling. 'Kushina…I-'

'I know Minato. I love you too. You were my hero. So many times you put your life on the line to save mine. You made me fall in love with you and to prove it, we have Naruto.'

Minato closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever happened next. 'I have to seal the Kyuubi into him.'

Kushina stared at him in horror. N-No, you can't.'

'…I have to,' He whispered as he took Naruto from her arms. 'I'm sorry…'

Kushina closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears from falling. 'Okay…I just… don't want him to have a burden on him. He needs a father and if you seal that-that _thing _inside of him-'

'I know… I don't want to leave him a lone but… I love you Kushina and I'll see you again soon,' he left after that.

We...  
We can't wake up  
We can't wake up  
It's turning and turning inside my head  
So we will sleep alone

* * *

Minato summoned Gamabunta with Naruto in his arms. 'This is the last battle we'll fight together Gamabunta,' Minato said softly.

Gamabunta sighed. 'It was nice working with you Minato. You'll die a hero.'

Minato let out a sigh of his own as he came closer and closer to the Kyuubi. Its red charka choked him but he ignored it. He needed to make the seals. He drew a seal on Naruto's stomach before making hand signs. While in the process of the sealing, he saw him. A man in a black cloak wearing an orange mask. This man was behind everything. He brought the Kyuubi here. He's destroyed his family. _'You…'_ he hissed through his teeth. As he finished the seals, Ignoring the growls and howls from the Kyuubi he remembered the last words spoken to by the man in the orange mask. '_The day your son finally takes his last breath will be the day I admit defeat!' _

With the last of his strength he held his son one last time and kissed his forehead. 'Prove him wrong and defeat him…Naruto. Prove that man wrong….'

_Yeah We...  
We can't wake up  
We can't wake up  
It's turning and turning inside my head  
So we will sleep alone _

Yeah we will sleep alone

* * *

**Well...what did you guys think? Personally i'm rather dissapointed in the chapter. I just don't think its that good...what do you think?**

**As i said at the begining of the chapter, yes this is the last chapter and its sad that its ended but alas its had to.**

**I would like to take this time to thank everyone for reviwing, favouriting and just reading this story. I couldn't have finished it with out you :)**

**P.S. See i told you the chapter would be longer :)**

**Please Review =)**


End file.
